Leave A Message After the Beep!
by Seto's Princess
Summary: A whole bunch of funny answering machine messages for the YuGiOh cast. Add in Bakura's crazy plans of taking over the world and YamiMarik's pants getting eaten by Ishizu's pythons. I'm so evil... Enjoy! CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Kaiba Mansion, Seto's Room

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

HELLO EVERYBODY!!! Lol… Since 3 of my stories have become so popular, I decided to start another one. (Huggles Starbuddy plushie…) Anyway… I hope you guys like this fic… Basically it's just answering machine messages. Hee hee… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm EVIL!!! Tee hee…

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I only own most of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

_Italicized _words are thoughts.

By the way, the name of the chapter means which answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 1 – Kaiba Mansion, Seto's Room… **

"Mphfffttt…" Seto mumbled as he stirred in bed.

"Moooooorrrrrrrrnnnnnniiiiiinnnnnnngggggg Niiiiissssaaaammmmaaa!!!" Mokuba shouted in the CEO's ear.

"Grr… Mokuba… What is it???" Seto asked.

"You promised to take me to the beach today," Mokuba said.

"Nmmmppptttt…" Seto mumbled, half-asleep.

"Seeeeeeeeeettttttttttttoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Seto screamed and fell off the bed. "Owwww…" he groaned.

"Come on, Seto!!!" Mokuba cried out, pulling his brother's arm.

"Alright, alright…" Seto mumbled as he got up.

"YAY!!!" Mokuba shouted as he literally bounced out of the room.

Seto yawned and walked over to his dresser. "Hm?" he asked himself. There were 5 messages on his answering machine. He pushed the play button.

"You have 5 messages. Saturday, 12:30 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hello? Erm…" the voice said. He had a Booklyn accent.

'_Oh great… The mutt…'_ Seto thought.

Joey coughed twice and then cleared his throat. "I was wonderin, is your refrigerator runnin?" Joey asked.

"NO, YOU NIMWIT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO THE ANSWERING MACHINE!!!" Tristan yelled in the background.

"Oh crap… Opps… erm…" Joey said.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 1:24 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hello? Err… Is your refrigerator running?" Yugi's voice asked.

"NO! YUGI!!! YOU'RE TALKING TO THE ANSWERING MACHINE!!! Tristan told me that's not how it works!!!" Joey shouted in the background.

"Oh… opps… Sorry, Kaiba…" Yugi apologized.

**BEEP!**

"Grr…" Seto grumbled.

"Saturday, 1:35 AM," the answering machine said.

"Aww… but Joey, I'm tired," Serenity whined to her brother.

"Come on, Serenity! Please!" Joey pleaded.

"Ok… But why are we bothering Kaiba anyway? He's probably sleeping. I'm sure he needs his rest, Joey. After all he does own his own company…" Serenity said.

"Aww.. Don't tell me you're gonna betray me now, sis…" Joey said sadly.

Serenity sighed. "No… Ok… Erm… Hello? Kaiba? Hello??? Hmm… Answering machine… err… Joey was wondering if your-"

"NOOO!!!!! SERENITY!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM IT'S ME!!! Oh no… Is it still on??? GAH!!! Serenity, hang up!!!!!" Joey screamed in the background.

**BEEP!**

Seto frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Saturday, 1:37 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hello?" a soft whispering voice suhopid. "Um… This is Serenity… I just called to apologize for my brother's rude behavior. I promise he's a good guy once you get to know him. Anyway, once again I apologize for Joey's-"

"SERENITY!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!?!?! IT'S KAIBA ISN'T IT?!?!?!? WHY, SERENITY, WHY?!?!?! DON'T APOLOGIZE TO THAT JERK!!! HE DESERVES IT!!! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!!!" Joey screamed in the background. Then, Joey chasing Serenitywas heard in the background.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 6:15 AM," the answering machine said.

"Good Morning, Seto. It's Maki. Sorry to bother you cutie, but I just got a call from Kaiba Corp. They couldn't get a hold of you so they asked me to call you… Anyway, it seems that there was a slight… yeah right… erg… oh, screw it! Seto, one of the computers at Kaiba Corp. exploded and there was a fire. Well, they need you there ASAP for damage control. I'll try to do what I can until you get there, okay. See ya!" Maki said and blew a kiss through the phone.

**BEEP!**

Seto smiled. _'Wait a minute. Explosion? Fire??? Kaiba Corp.?!?!?! DAMN IT!'_ Seto thought to himself and left his room.

"Seto? Is something wrong???" Mokuba asked as the older brother rushed right by him.

"Hmm?" Seto said as he stopped. "Sorry, kiddo. We can't go to the beach today. There was a problem at Kaiba Corp. I have to get there as soon as I can.

"Awww… Okay…" Mokuba said sadly.

"Sorry kiddo. Perhaps another time."

"Okay. Bye, Niisama…"

"Bye." Seto said as he gently kissed Mokuba's forehead and left the mansion.

**TBC…**

YAY!!! Heehee… I hoped you all liked the first installment of "Leave a Message After the Beep!" Please Review! I love ALL my reviewers. Any flames will be used to power YamiBakura's flamethrower and burn the flamer's chickens and soil their quilts!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	2. Kaiba Corporation, Seto's Office

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

HELLO EVERYBODY!!! Lol… Since 3 of my stories have become so popular, I decided to start another one. (Huggles Starbuddy plushie…) Anyway… I hope you guys like this fic… Basically it's just answering machine messages. Hee hee… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm EVIL!!! Tee hee…

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I only own most of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

WOW!!! Looks like this story is gonna become popular… The first chapter had 13 Reviews!!!!! THANKS!!! (Huggles Reviewers…)

Now, excuse me, for this FLAME moment… Yes, that's right my dear reviewers… I got a flame…

**From: generic reviewer  
I've seen bettet humor fics than this, (eats your left arm)**

GRR!!! You know what flames mean!!! YAMIBAKURA!!!

"What?" YamiBakura asks.

"That!" I say and point to theflame.

"YAY!!! FLAME!!!" YamiBakura shouts happily and powers up his flamethrower with the flame. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I laugh evilly.

YamiBakura takes his flamethrower and burns generic reviewer's house down. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

_Italicized _words are thoughts.

By the way, the name of the chapter means which answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 2 – Kaiba Corporation, Seto's Office… **

"Grrr…." '_Grumble Grumble…' _Our beloved CEO grumbled in his limo on the way to Kaiba Corp. Why you may ask? Because, according to his girlfriend, Maki(my OC), another idiot made one of the computers explode and there had been a fire. So now, Seto was on his way for damage control.

**…Meanwhile…**

"DAMN IT!!! TELL ME NOW!!! WHO MADE THE COMPUTER EXPLODE?!?!?!?" Maki yelled fiercely as she chased Roland all over the floor with a ruler in her hand.

"I assure you, Miss Kaichi, I'm trying to figure that out right now as we speak. But I won't know unless you stop chasing me…" he shouted.

"Do you really think Seto would accept an answer like that?!?!?! Get on it NOW!!!" Maki yelled and threw the ruler at Roland's head, nearly giving him a concussion.

She walked back to the "exploded" room to take another look. As she passed by, nearby workers quivered in fear and hid behind their desks. Maki was usually calm, but very headstrong and physically strong. Whether anyone wanted to believe it or not, she did have three years of war training on her rep. So no one really messed with her once they had seen her amazing strength in person.

…

…

…

Seto walked into Kaiba Corp and went to said floor where the explosion was.

"Maki…" he greeted.

"Seto!!!" Maki said happily and ran to hug Seto.

"What the hell happened here?!?!?!" Seto asked.

"Hmmm… It looks to me like another code #12," Maki stated. Seto had a list of codes of common accidents that happened at Kaiba Corp. He figured it would save him time having to investigate an entire accident when he could just look it up on a neatly typed up list. Maki, as smart as she was, had memorized the first 25 common accidents on the list.

"Where's Roland? ROLAND!!!!!!!!" Seto called out.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked as he entered the room cautiously since he had a huge lump on his head from the ruler Maki had thrown at him. He was trying to avoid hitting any doorways.

"Who caused this explosion?" Seto asked.

"I'm still working on that, Mr. Kaiba," Roland said.

"You call that an answer?!?! FIND OUT NOW!!!" Seto yelled and threw a ruler(that was conveniently on a nearby desk) at Roland's head.

"I told you so…" Maki said.

"Ow…" Roland rubbed his head and started to walk out of the room. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba, you have four messages on your answering machine…" he said and left the room.

Seto sighed and turned to Maki. "Well, I have to get to work then. Sorry, I know I promised you and Mokuba a trip to the beach…"

"It's alright. I don't mind. Your company's important to you and I respect that. See you later!" Maki said and walked out of the room with her beautiful thigh-long jet black hair flowing behind her.

Seto smiled and headed upstairs to his office.

…

…

…

Seto sat down at his desk and pushed the play button on the answering machine.

"You've reached Kaiba Corp." Mokuba's voice began the answering machine greeting. "Hello? ...Hello? ...Hellooo? I'm sorry, you're gonna have to speak up, Seto can't hear you... That's 'cuz he's not here! Leave a message, please!!!"

**BEEP!**

"Grr…" Seto grumbled. _'I have GOT to stop letting Mokuba change my answering machine messages… Last time, it was that dreadful Burtney song…'_ he thought. (Erm… I think he means Barney.)

"You have 4 messages… Saturday, 6:05 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hello? Hi, Kaiba…" Marik's voice began. "Err… Joey wanted me to ask you if your-um… what was it again??? Gosh, it was such a stupid question, I forgot… err… hold on please… … … … … … I got it! He wanted me to ask you if your-"

"MARIK!!! YOUR STUPID BAKA YAMI SET FIRE TO MY PLANTS AGAIN!!!" Ishizu yelled in the background.

"You don't have any plants!!!" Marik yelled back.

"FINE! HE SET FIRE TO MY PYTHONS!!!" Ishizu yelled again.

"Oh, Ra… Not again…" Marik sighed and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

'_Pythons?!?!??!?'_ Seto thought. _'I don't even want to know…'_

"Saturday, 6:22 AM," the answering machine said.

"Bonjour, Sophie! Comment vas-tu? Est-ce que tu vas venir chez moi demain? Je vais attends pour toi. A demain!" a mysterious French girl said. She must have gotten the wrong number.

**BEEP!**

"Grr…" Seto grumbled. He hated getting those random phone calls that turned to be "wrong number" phone calls.

"Saturday, 7:10 AM," the answering machine said. (I'd like to thank **Lindsey and Leila the BMGs **for the idea for this message.)

"Grr… I can't believe I'm doing this… Um… Kaiba, Is your refrigerator ru- HEY!!! JOSEPH WHEELER!!! WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?!?!?!?!?!" Mai yelled.

"Nothin…" Joey said.

"Yeah right! Joey, you just knocked over that clear pink glass vase!" Tristan shouted.

"I DID NOT!!! LIAR!!! STOP LYIN!!!" Joey shouted.

"I AIN'T LYING, YOU KNOCKED IT OVER, YOU JERK!!!" Tristan shouted.

"PLEASE! STOP LYING TRISTAN!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU KNOKCED IT OVER!!!" Tea yelled.

"TRISTAN!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, YOU POINTY-HEADED FREAK!!!!!" Mai yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I PAY??? YUGI KNOCKED IT OVER!!!" Tristan shouted.

"WHAT?!?!? NO I DIDN'T!!!" Yugi shouted.

"TRISTAN!!! HOW DARE YOU BLAME YUGI FOR YOUR SORRY MISTAKE!!! YOU KNOCKED IT OVER! YOU HAVE TO PAY!!!" Tea yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!!!" Tristan yelled.

"I DON'T CARE HOW, DAMN IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT TRISTAN, YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Mai yelled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JOEY!!!" Tristan yelled and started chasing Joey.

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Joey screamed and started running away from Tristan.

"STOP!!! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BREAK ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!!" Mai yelled and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 7:23 AM," the answering machine said.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" someone laughed evilly through the phone.

"YAMIBAKURA!!! YOU BAKA SPIRIT OF THE RING! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!?!?!?!" Ryou yelled.

"No one…" YamiBakura trailed off.

"ARE YOU CALLING EVERYONE IN MY PHONE BOOK AND THREATENTING THEM AGAIN?!?!?!?!" Ryou yelled. (Wow… Who knew he had all that spunk in him?)

"Erm… no…" YamiBakura said.

"GRRR!!!" Ryou grumbled loudly and snatched the phone book away from YamiBakura. "YES YOU ARE!!!" he yelled and got ready to attack YamiBakura.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT ME!!! I'LL BE GOOD!!! CAN I JUST FINISH WITH THIS CALL TO KAIBA???" YamiBakura pleaded.

"Kaiba? Oh… Okay then, go ahead. No one cares about him anyway…" Ryou said. (Seto fan girls pull out flamethrowers and very sharp knives.)

"YIPEE!!!" YamiBakura squealed and returned to his call. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**BEEP!**

**TBC…**

Yay! Chappie 2 is finally up!!! Please Review!!! I love all reviews!!! Flames will be used to power YamiBakura's flamethrower. Bye!


	3. Kaichi House, Maki's Room

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I only own most of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

OMG!!! 32 Reviews!!! 32 REVIEWS!!! What is that??? Wow! Is this story really going to be a success? I was just bored when I started this fic… Since you all like it so much, I'll continue it!!! Thankies!!! By the by, if you guys want info on allmy stories, it's in my profile.

_Italicized _words are thoughts.

By the way, the name of the chapter means which answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 3 – Kaichi House, Maki's Room…**

After leaving Kaiba Corp, Maki went shopping for a few grocery items that were needed at home. Her father was at work and her mother was visiting a sister out of town.

11:12 AM…

Maki put the groceries away and went to her room. She noticed the little light flashing on her answering machine so she pressed the play button.

…

"Hello, this is Maki's microwave. Her answering machine just eloped with her DVD Player, so I'm stuck taking her calls. Say, if you want anything cooked while you leave your message, just hold it up to the phone," Maki's answering machine greeting said.

**BEEP!**

"You have 7 messages… Saturday, 6:32 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hey, Maki. It's mom. I like your answering machine greeting. It's cute. Anyway, I was just calling to check up on things. So how are you? Taking care of your father? Haha," Mrs. Kaichi said.

"YAKIMA!!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, SIS! You haven't finished teaching me how to make your special Shrimp Fried Rice dish yet!!!" Maki's aunt shouted in the background.

Yakima Kaichi sighed. "I'll be right there!!!" she shouted back. "Well, I have to go Maki. Take care of yourself. I'll try to be back in a few days. "Love you sweetie!"

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 6:48 AM."

"Erm… What was I supposed to say, Joey?" Serenity's voice was heard.

"Come on sis! Don't mess this up! It didn't work on Kaiba the first time I tried it, so I need to experiment first before I hit Kaiba with full force!" Joey said and punched his fist in the air. How do we know this? It's because he accidentally hit the wall. "OWWWW!!!" he screamed.

Serenity sighed. "I still don't see why we have to try it out on Maki though."

"Cuz once we're done we can ask her how to get Kaiba. She is his girlfriend after all," Joey said.

"Uh… Okay… If you say so, big brother," Serenity said.

"Erm… Serenity? Don't tell me the phone is going," Joey said.

"Uh… yeah, it has," Serenity replied.

"WHAT?!?!?! NO!!!!" Joey shouted and snatched the phone away from Serenity. "Err… Sorry about that, Maki… See ya later," Joey said and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

Maki raised an eyebrow. _'Okay… That was a strange call…'_ she thought.

"Saturday, 7:53 AM," the answering machine said.

"Allo? Est-ceci 'La Restaurant Rouge'? Je voudrais une pizza et un diabolo-menthe, s'il vous plaît. Merci!" a French boy of about five years old said on the phone.

**BEEP!**

Maki chuckled. She had some experience with the French language, so she understood the message. Apparently, a little French boy had called and placed an order to a restaurant. He obviously called the wrong number.

"Saturday, 9:10 AM."

"Maki, you should seriously change that answering machine message of yours," Seto's voice said. "Anyway, I'm busy at Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba called and said that he left his Nintendo DS somewhere in this building. Sorry to bother you, but could you please come down to Kaiba Corp. and look for it. Mokuba's off on one of his sugar highs again and that DS is the only thing that will calm him down a little. Thanks. I love you. Bye," Seto said and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 10:16 AM."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" someone laughed evilly through the phone.

"YAMIBAKURA!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO THIS TIME?!?!?!?!" Ryou yelled.

"I'm not talking to anyone, you baka hikari!" YamiBakura shouted back.

"Do you expect me to believe that??? STOP CALLING PEOPLE IN MY PHONE BOOK!!!" Ryou yelled.

"I'm not!" YamiBakura shouted.

"YAMIBAKURA!!!" Ryou yelled and attacked YamiBakura.

"GAH!!!" YamiBakura screamed and fell to the ground.

"STOP MAKING CRAZY PHONE CALLS OR ELSE I'LL SELL YOUR PRECIOUS PINK DIARY ON E-BAY!!!!!" Ryou threatened.

"WHAT?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" YamiBakura screamed.

Crashing was heard in the background as Ryou and YamiBakura struggled with each other.

"IF YOU SELL MY DIARY, THEN I'LL THROW ALL YOUR STUFFED BUNNIES OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!" YamiBakura yelled.

"TOUCH MY BUNNIES AND YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!" Ryou yelled.

"RA DAMN YOU, BAKA HIKARI!!!" YamiBakura yelled and accidentally knocked the phone over.

**BEEP!**

Maki sweatdropped.

"Saturday, 10:26 AM."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! LOOK! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!" someone screamed through the phone.

**BEEP!**

'_What??? What was that?'_ Maki thought.

"Saturday, 10:30 AM."

"Hello, Maki. This is Marik. I'm sorry about that last phone call. It was my baka Yami… YAMI, GET BACK IN THAT CORNER NOW! Unless you want me to get Ishizu…" Marik threatened his Yami.

"NO!!!! ANYTHING BUT HER! I'LL BE GOOD!!!" YamiMarik whimpered.

"GOOD! Anyway… Bye Maki!" Marik said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

**TBC…**

Well… I don't think this chapter was as great as the other two, but I hope you liked it anyway. I was having a bad day… I love your reviews!!! Please leave your Review after the beep! …**BEEP!**...


	4. Mutou House, Kitchen

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own any random things that appear in this story. I only own some of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

You know, you guys give the best reviews! They're funny and I love to read them. Not to mention you guys give me ideas and I love that. High school has really drained me lately and I'm not at my creative peak so to say. So thanks for your suggestions.  
**MY OTHER STORIES:** ok... ppl have reviewed 3 of my other stories asking when I'll be back... here's my status:

**Life At My House: **I am currently working on ch 13, so you can expect that sometime soon...

**YuGiOh Whose Line Is It Anyway: **wow... a lot of people voted... well, as soon as I finish ch 13 of Life At My House, I'll start working on ch 7 of Whose Line... But dont threaten me... I'm trying really hard... In case you didn't know, I go to an ACADEMIC high school... as in homework EVERY night, even on vacations... I've been so overworked, I barely find time for my stories... but I will try hard to update... Please be patient...

**The Rose Duelist:** wow... I can't believe people are actually interested in this one... Well, anyway... sadly I had writers block with this story for a really long time... but I've beengetting ideas recently... I'll get back to this fic after ch 13 of Life At My House and ch 7 of Whose Line...

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 4 – Mutou House, Kitchen…**

After the little fiasco at Mai's place, Yugi went home. Yugi's neighbor had called and said that he had heard a big thump at Yugi's house and told Yugi to check it out.

**…At the Mutou House…9:10 AM…**

Yugi walked in and looked for his grandpa.

"Hello? Grandpa? Grandpa, where are you?" Yugi asked and wandered around the house. After a few more minutes of searching, he finally found his grandpa lying on the kitchen floor.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted and ran to his grandfather's side. "Grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just help me up, will you?" Solomon Mutou asked.

"Sure thing, grandpa," Yugi said and helped his grandfather get up from the floor. "What happened, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Yugi, I was mopping the kitchen floor. Then I sat down on the couch but I thought I had forgotten to mop the floor, so I got up to mop it again. When I went into the kitchen I accidentally tripped on the wet floor and fell down," his grandpa explained.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," his grandpa assured him and went to sit down on the couch. "Bring me some tea, Yugi, please," Solomon requested from the couch.

"Sure thing, grandpa," Yugi said and got a cup of tea for his grandpa. Then Yugi went to back to the kitchen to check the answering machine. He pressed the play button.

"Your words are lovely, dark, and deep… But We've got promises we have to keep… So today, before you go to sleep, please leave a message after the beep," Yugi's answering machine greeting said.

**BEEP!**

"You have 5 messages… Saturday, 7:39 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hello, Mr. Mutou? This is Frederick from the Playboy Magazine hotline. We found someone that matched your interests. She's 24 years old. She has blonde hair and green eyes. This is her message: Hey there, I would like to hook up with you and get down and dirty with my baaaaadddd self," the girl's message said. "I havn't had-"

"GAH!" Yugi screamed and hit the delete button before he could hear any more of the disturbing message. Poor little innocent little Yugi made a disturbed face as he tried to shield himself from disturbing images.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 7:46 AM."

"FRIENSHIP! Ffffrrriiieeennndddssshhhiiippp!" Tea's perky cheerleader voice rang on the machine. "Hewwo, Yugi! I know we're all here at Mai's house right now, but I'm making this call anyway just to let you know that… that… erm… What was I gonna say? Erm… uh… um… mmm… Kaiba sucks? No, that wasn't it… erm… Oh yeah! I remember! Fffrrriiieeennndddssshhhiiippp!" Tea finished.

**BEEP!**

Yugi sweatdropped.

"Saturday, 8:10 AM," the answering machine said.

"Erm… Hello… erm… me," Yugi's voice came on. He sent himself a message? "I'm at Mai's place right now with my friends. I'm just calling… erm… myself… to remind myself to find Yami. He's been missing since last night and I can't find him. Yeah. Note to self: find Yami. Oh and we're out of coffee. Getcoffee too! Bye, um, me."

**BEEP!**

Yugi had a pen and was writing the message on his hand. "Find Yami… Get coffee…" he mumbled to himself as he wrote the message on his hand. O.o

"Saturday, 8:50 AM."

"HEY, YUGE! Is everythin okay at home? We all still at Mai's place… We all wanted to say hi… Say hi guys," Joey said.

"HI YUGI!" everyone shouted over the phone.

"Anyway, see ya Yuge! Good luck finding Yami… Say bye guys," Joey said.

"BYE YUGI!" everyone shouted over the phone.

CRASH! Something smashed in the background.

"TRISTAN TAYLOR! WHAT DID YOU BREAK NOW!" Mai screamed.

Tea sighed. "Tristan's hair accidentally got stuck in the wall and as he was trying to pull it out, he knocked over that nice crystal vase," Tea said.

"WHAT! TRISTAN!" Mai yelled.

"Hey! Before you yell at me, can you at least get my hair out of the wall? I'm still stuck!" Tristan shouted.

"GRRR!" Mai growled.

**BEEP!**

Yugi sighed and sweatdropped again. _'Poor Tristan… He's always getting his hair stuck in something…'_ Yugi thought.

"Saturday, 8:57 AM." (Thanks to **Paladin Dragoon** for the idea!)

"Erm… Hello, Yugi? This is Marik. Ishizu went out for a few minutes to buy food for her pythons but they were really hungry and got out of their cages and are now-"

"GGGAAAHHH!" YamiMarik screamed in the background. "HELP! ISHIZU'S BAKA PYTHONS ARE EATING MY PANTS!"

"Erm…" Marik said.

"DAMN IT HIKARI! YOU USELESS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING! GET OVER HERE! THESE BAKA PYTHONS ARE EATING MY PANTS! GAH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T EAT THE PANTS I'M WEARING! GAH!" YamiMarik continued screaming and now started running around the house away from the pythons.

"Uh… Yugi, can you please come and help? I don't know when Ishizu will be back and Odion is on a vacation. Please come soon. Bye!" Marik said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'Erm… maybe I should go help…' Yugi thought and left the house to help the Ishtars.

**TBC…**

Heehee… Poor YamiMarik… Where's Yami? Anyways I'll take any suggestions you guys have. So, Please leave your Review after the beep! …**BEEP!**


	5. Kaichi House, Maki's Room, Part 2

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own any random things that appear in this story. I only own some of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

I sit down at my computer… I check my email box to check my Review Alerts… "GAH!!! 42?!?!?! ACK!" I scream as I'm hit with a tidal wave of 42 Reviews. "Owchies…" … … … I read all the reviews. "YOU GUYS ROCK! I WUV YOU!" I shout and turn my back for a second. "GAH!!!" I scream as another pile of Reviews pummels me to the floor. "Owchies…" I say as my eyes turn into swirlies. I read the Reviews. "Finally, I'm done," I say as I'm about to start this chapter. "GAH!" Suddenly, another Review comes flying in and hits me in the head. "Owchies… Reviews… Thankies!" I say as my eyes go into swirly-mode. Half an hour later… "WHOA! Is it just me, or was that over 50 Reviews??? Wow! I don't check me Email box for two days and that's what I get! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! I WUV REVIEWS!!!"

About Life At My House: Ok, here's the thing, I need to take a slight break from that story, but don't worry. I should be back as soon as my High School Midterms are over. Anyway, I have to read over the story again and tally up the points for the contest. And also, many of you have been asking meto be in the story. Don't worry, you'll all get a chance. Give me time. Thanks.

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 5 – Kaichi House, Maki's Room, Part 2**

Maki sighed and smiled at that last message from Marik. Maki looked at her clock. It was now 11:31. Maki glanced back at the answering machine. She still had a few more messages. She pressed the play button.

"Hello, this is Maki's microwave. Her answering machine just eloped with her DVD Player, so I'm stuck taking her calls. Say, if you want anything cooked while you leave your message, just hold it up to the phone," Maki's answering machine greeting said.

**BEEP!**

"You have 7 messages… Saturday, 10:35 AM," the answering machine said.

"Hey Maki, Wats up? Erm… You have your Microwave taking your messages? Isn't that kinda dangerous? Anyways, I just got back from Mai's house… More like 'Escaped,' after the trouble Joey got me in… Oh well, hey, since the microwave is there, can you do me a favor and heat up this enchilada for me? I'll just leave it here by the phone. I gotta go to the John anyway," Tristan said and put the phone down next to a plate with an enchilada on it. (Thanks to **James** for this idea.)

Maki sweatdropped.

…

Three minutes later.

"Hey, I'm back. Yummy! Echilada!" Tristan shouts and takes a bite of his enchilada. "OW!" he screams as he hurts his teeth with the frozen enchilada. "Uh… Maki, I think your microwave is broken. It didn't heat up my enchilada at all! Well, gotta go. See ya!"

**BEEP!**

Maki had a huge sweatdrop on her head.

"Saturday, 10:41 AM," the answering machine said.

"Maki? It's me, Yami. Hey, can you help me? I kind of… erm… lost myself. Let me describe my surroundings. I seem to be in a-" Yami's call was cut off.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 10:49 AM."

"Hello, Maki? It's Yami again. Baka Ra damned phone. RA DAMN YOU! YOU BAKA PHONE!!!!! Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm in a-" Yami's call was cut off again.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 10:51 AM."

"MAKI!!! PLEASE COME TO KAIBA CORP AND HELP ME FIND MY NINTENDO DS PLEASE!!!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!! WITH SUGAR AND GUMMI BEARS AND M&MS AND SKITTLES AND REESE'S PIECES ON TOP??? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!! TTTHHHAAANNNKKK YYYOOOUUU!!!" Mokuba's cute little voice pierced through the phone.

Maki smiled.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 10:53 AM."

"Um, Maki, it's Ryou here, I was wondering if you could come over to my house, because my Yami was practicing his maniacal laughter when a bee flew into his mouth, and I need some help! He won't hold still! Bye!" Ryou said and hung up the phone.

"MMMMPPPPPHHHHHMMMMNNNNNNNMMMMNNPP!!!!! MMMMMMNNNNNNMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHMMMNNMMM!!!!" YamiBakura mumbled loudly in the background. (Thanks to **Sami** for this idea.)

Maki sweatdropped.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 10:57 AM."

"Maki?! Please get over here now!!! Mokuba's running all over Kaiba Corp and I can't calm him down! I don't have time to find his Nintendo DS. PLEASE HELP ME!!! GAH! NO!!! MOKUBA!!! STOP!!!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT- NNNOOO!!!" Seto shouted over the phone.

**BEEP!**

"I'm loopy! I'm loopy! LOOPY LOOPY LOOPY!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" someone shouted over the phone.

"NO!!! YUGI!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING MY YAMI!!! GAH!!! NO!!! NOW THE PYTHONS ARE AFTER ME!!! GAAAHHH!!! SHEESH! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE MY SISTER TO BUY SOME FOOD FOR THESE RA DAMNED PYTHONS?!?!?! YUGI!!! GET OFF THE PHONE!!! COME HELP ME NOW!!!!! YYYUUUGGGIII!!!" Marik yelled in the background.

"I'm loopy! I'm loopy! I'm loo- what? Oh… Oopps. Sorry! Bye!" Yugi said and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

Maki raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. _'Silly Yugi. Oh well. I'd better go help Seto,'_ she thought. She forgot about the strange mysterious phone call, grabbed her keys, and left the house to go to Kaiba Corp.

**TBC…**

Well, I hope you all liked that. Thanks for your Reviews! I really appreciate them all! Anyway, I'd better go study for a Chemistry test I got tomorrow. So, Please Review!


	6. Kaiba Corporation, Seto's Office, Part 2...

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own any random things that appear in this story. I only own some of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

(Thanks to **Everlyn** for the idea for this chapter! She gave me the idea for the fangirl messages.)

**Chapter 6 – Kaiba Corporation, Seto's Office, Part 2**

**A.K.A. "The Fangirl Messages"**

Maki managed to reach Kaiba Corp at 11:45 AM. As she walked in, she saw dozens of workers running around the main lobby as if they were on fire or running for their lives. One particular worker, a blonde haired woman in a white business suit, was running around chanting, "Must find DS… Must find DS!"

Maki sweatdropped and took the elevator up to the top floor. The top floor was in an even worse state than the main lobby. People were running around, paperwork was flying all over the place. It was like the end of the world or a stock crash.

Suddenly, a very hyperactive Mokuba came to greet the unsuspecting Maki by jumping on her.

"GAH!" Maki screamed as she was knocked down to the floor by Mokuba.

"HI MAKI!" Mokuba shouted. "HAS ANYONE FOUND MY NINTENDO DS YET!" he asked.

"No, Mr. Kaiba, sir," the workers all said in unison.

"WELL, HOP TO IT!" Mokuba said.

"YES, SIR!" they all said in unison again and literally 'hopped' to it.

"Grr…" Seto grumbled from inside his office. He stepped out and yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT UP! FIND THAT DS, BUT DO IT QUIETLY OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" All the paper that had been flying around finally settled down.

"YES, MR. KAIBA!" the workers shouted and continued their frantic search for Mokuba's Nintendo DS. The paper that had nicely settled down on the floor was once again picked up by the gushes of wind caused by the hasty workers.

Seto was about to go back into his office when he noticed Maki lying on the floor.

"Maki, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Maki sighed. "Hello, Seto. I see you have practically the whole building searching for that DS…"

Seto sighed, nodded, and went back into his office. Maki followed behind.

As Maki entered, her eyes widened at the sight. All over the floor of the office were candy wrappers - big bags, small bags, individual wrappers, you name it.

"Uh… Seto? What happened? It looks like a candy tornado hit this place!" Maki exclaimed.

Seto sighed and answered, "Mokuba…"

Maki looked around the room and her eyes landed on a particular pile of wrappers gathered in a corner. She slowly walked over to it. Seto, who was now oblivious to everything around him, sat down in his chair and sighed. Maki looked at the odd pile of candy wrappers in the corner and carefully dug her hand in.

"Maki, what are you doing?" Seto asked as he looked over at Maki who was digging in the pile of candy wrappers.

"Hmm?" she asked and turned to look at him. She felt something in the pile of candy wrappers and grasped it.

Suddenly, Mokuba barged into the room. "HHHHHEEEEELLLLLOOOOO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"GAH!" Maki screamed in surprise and fell back.

Mokuba blinked at the object that Maki had pulled out of the candy wrapper pile. "HEY! YOU FOUND MY NINTENDO DS! YAY! THANK YOU MAKI!" Mokuba shouted, and snatched his Nintendo DS from Maki's hand as she lay down on the floor. "BYE!" he said and ran out of the room. Maki just lay on the floor and blinked at the ceiling.

"Err… Thank you?" she said in confusion.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT THING HAS BEEN IN MY OFFICE THE WHOLE TIME! AND I HAD PRACTICALLY THE WHOLE BUILDING SEARCHING FOR IT! GRRR!" Seto shouted angrily and pounded his desk.

"Should I tell Roland to tell everyone else to stop the search then?" Maki asked from her spot on the floor.

Seto sighed and walked over to Maki. "No. I'm sure Mokuba's running around right now telling everyone that he found it," Seto said and looked down at Maki. "Are you just going to lie there all day?" he asked.

Maki chuckled. "No…" she said and extended her arms for Seto to pull her up. He embraced her tightly and blew softly in her ear.

"Agh! Hahahaha. Seto, stop!" she said and laughed.

Roland came into the room. "Mr. Kai-um… Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything…" he said.

Maki blushed and pulled away from Seto.

Seto frowned. "No. What is it, Roland?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to tell you that you have 100 messages on your answering machine," Roland said.

"Fine," Seto said and dismissed Roland with a wave of his hand.

Seto sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down. Maki stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seto pressed the play button on the answering machine.

"No! NO! Not THAT! Anything but that! Not the beep! No! Please! Not the beep! Anything but the beep! AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the greeting on his answering machine said. It was Mokuba's voice.

**BEEP!**

"Uh, Seto? That's not the same greeting you had this morning," Maki said.

"Mokuba changed it again," Seto replied.

"Oh," Maki said.

"You have 100 messages. Saturday, 7:55 AM," the answering machine said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI!" a random girl said.

"MICHELLE! STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! HE'S GOING TO THINK YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER STUPID FANGIRL!" another girl said.

"What? Oh… Err… Sorry… Um… … … … EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! HI KAIBA! YOU'RE SOOOOOOO CUTE!" the first girl, Michelle, said.

"Ugh… You're hopeless…" the second girl said.

"Ugh…" Seto said disgustedly and pushed the delete button.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:05 AM."

"Hello Kaiba. My name's Tyquesha. I've had a certain interest in you for a while now, and I was hoping we could meet sometime. My number is 555-9856. I'll be waiting for you call, sexy…" said a very sensual feminine voice.

Seto frowned and hit delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:07 AM."

"Err… Hello?" a young boy said. "This is Kaiba, right? Anyway, I'm sorry about that last phone call. That was my sister Tyquesha. Ignore her. She's a stupid little-"

"JEFFREY! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO! GIVE ME THE PHONE YOU STUPID LITTLE TWERP!" Tyquesha said.

"NOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA! I'M TELLING KAIBA THAT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID GOL- ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NOOOOOO STOP! ANYTHING BUT MY DUELING DECK! NNNNNOOOOO!" the young boy said and slammed the phone.

**BEEP!**

"Uhh…" Maki said.

"Saturday, 8:10 AM."

"Hello? Kaiba?" the same young boy from the previous message said. "So sorry about the last phone call. I managed to get away from my sister and save my deck. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to ignore her. She's a money-grubbing gold digger. Ask her last five boyfriends. Anyway, I think you're a great duelist and I want to be just like you some day! BYE!" he said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:16 AM."

"Hello, Kaiba… My name is Suki. Why don't you do us girls all a big favor and dump that stupid girlfriend of yours. I'm a much prettier girl than she is," a girl said.

"AH! Stupid!" Maki asked angrily. Seto immediately pressed delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:22 AM."

"Hi! My name is Rachel. I was thinking maybe we should get together someti-" some girl began to say but was cut off because Seto pressed the delete button.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:25 AM."

"HHHEEELLLOOO!" a girl shouted over the phone. "HI KAIBA! YOU ARE SOOOOO DREAMY!" she shouted over the phone and squealed.

Seto raised an eyebrow and hit delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:27 AM."

"Hello there. My name is Marlene. Hey… err… Your stupid girlfriend wouldn't happen to be there with you, wouldn't she? Well in case she is… HEY MAKI! YEAH YOU, YOU BITCH! LEAVE SETO ALONE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE SUCH A WIMPY LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Seto pressed delete. Maki's eye started twitching.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:31 AM."

"Hello Kaiba. I think you are the cutest guy in the whole-"

Delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:35 AM."

"Hi there cutie," a girl said.

Delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:38 AM."

"Maki's a freaking loser. You should seriously dump her-"

Delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:43 AM."

"EEEEEKKKKK!" a girl squealed on the phone.

Delete.

**BEEP!**

"Saturday, 8:46 AM."

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! I'M TALKING TO SETO KAIBA!" a girl squealed.

Delete.

**BEEP!**

"GRRR! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! These messages are all stupid and insulting. I'm filtering this machine," Seto said angrily and typed furiously away at the computer. Luckily, he had the answering machine connected to the computer and he had invented a special program to detect 'junk' messages. He found all the fan girl messages and deleted them all. There were still a few more messages that weren't from rabid fangirls, so he decided to play them.

"Saturday, 10:55 AM."

"Hello? Kaiba? Hi, this is Yami. I really need your help. This stupid thing keeps malfunctioning. What's it called? A cello-fun? Whatever. Anyway, can you help me? I'm lost. I hope Yugi's not worried about me. See, I don't know where I am and I've been lost in here since last night. It's a strange place with a to-" Yami's call was disconnected.

**BEEP!**

"What was that about?" Seto asked.

"I don't know… I got the same call this morning…" Maki said.

"Saturday, 11:13 AM." (Thanks to **Inu Kaiba** for this idea!)

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! You know how? BY USING MY NEW FLUFFY PINK BUNNY ARMY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO SUFFER KAIBA! FOR MY FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER KAIBA CORP AND I'LL BE THE NEW PRESIDENT AND THEN I'LL HAVE ALL THE POWER I NEED TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE WORLD'S ECONOMY AND-"

"BAKURA! WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING NOW?" Ryou yelled over the phone.

"Err… Nothing…" Bakura said innocently.

"BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HAMPTERS! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DID YOU DYE THEM PINK! NNNNNOOOOO! WHY! WHY? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EVEN AFTER I MANAGED TO GET THAT BEE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, YOU STILL WANT TO TORTURE MY LIFE LIKE THIS?" Ryou yelled.

"YES! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE THAT BEE WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE IN MY LIFE! RA, DON'T EVER **EVER** DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! AND I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU FOR IT!"

"WHAT, FOR TRYING TO SAVE YOU LIFE!" Ryoun yelled.

"YOU USED YOUR FREAKING MOUTH TO GET IT OUT OF MINE!" Bakura screamed.

"I HAD TO! YOU FELL UNCONSCIOUS! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Ryou asked.

"YOU'RE SICK!" Bakura yelled.

"I'M SICK? I'M SICK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO EATS HIS MEAT WITH A SIDE OF BLOOD!" Ryou yelled.

"SO WHAT? THAT DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE WITH WHAT YOU DID!" Bakura shouted.

"CPR ISN'T SICK, BAKA! I SHOULD STICK ANOTHER BEE IN YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE!" Ryou shouted and slammed the door as he left the room.

**BEEP!**

"Uh…" Maki said.

"Maki, you have some very strange friends. I can't believe you're friends with them," Seto said. Maki sweatdropped.

"End of messages…" the answering machine said.

Seto sighed. "I have to change my number. ROLAND!" Seto shouted.

Roland came into the room. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" he asked.

"Change my personal office number," Seto ordered.

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba," Roland said and left the room.

"So… Now what?" Maki asked with her arms still around Seto.

Seto turned his head slightly, smirked and pulled Maki in for a sweet kiss.

…**Meanwhile… At the Ishtar house…**

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Marik screamed as he was being chased around the room by Ishizu's pythons.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" YamiMarik pointed and laughed at poor Marik.

"It's NOT FUNNY!" Marik yelled.

"Yes it is… At least they're not chasing me anymore!" YamiMarik shouted.

Yugi sighed.

Suddenly the door opened. "WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Ishizu yelled, carrying two huge bags with her.

"It's good you're here, Ishizu. Hello!" Yugi said happily.

"ISHIZU! HELP ME!" Marik shouted as he continued running around the room. Ishizu whistled and her two pythons slithered over to her and greeted her with a hiss and wrapped themselves around her. Marik and YamiMarik just gawked at the sight. Ishizu walked away into the backyard with the two bags and the two pythons.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled… Now… What was I supposed to do?" Yugi asked himself and scratched his head.

"Err… Yugi? What's that on your hand?" Marik asked, referring to the writing on Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at his hand.

"OMIGOSH! I HAVE TO BUY MORE COFFEE!" Yugi shouted. "And find Yami…" he added as an afterthought. "BYE!" Yugi said and left the Ishtar house.

**TBC…**

Heehee… Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! . You guys rock! And thanks for the ideas! So… Where is Yami? And will Yugi buy coffee? Find out on the next Leave a Message After the Beep! Please Review!


	7. The Search for Yami

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own any random things that appear in this story. I only own some of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story. I also do not own the Gladware company.

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 7 – The Search for Yami…**

Once Yugi left the Ishtar house, he quickly ran to the nearest grocery store and bought five pounds of coffee.

"YAY! I love coffee!" he exclaimed as he tried to carry the five ponds of coffee.

Tristan was walking by and noticed the spiky hair but couldn't se the rest of Yugi under the huge coffee bag.

"Yugi?" Tristan asked as he walked towards the cute little spiky-haired boy who we all know and love.

Yugi peeked his head out from the side of the huge bag and looked at Tristan. "Oh, hi Tristan!" Yugi greeted.

"TRISTAN!" Joey shouted and pummeled Tristan to the floor.

"GAH! JOEY!" Tristan said as he fell.

"Hey, Yuge," Joey said.

"Hi Joey!" Yugi said.

Suddenly, Tea came running up to them. "Hey Yugi… What are you doing? Shouldn't you be looking for Yami?" she asked.

"I had to buy coffee…" Yugi said.

Tea sighed and took Yugi's bag. "Why don't we take this to your house and then we'll look for Yami?" she suggested.

"Okay…" Yugi agreed and the four of them went to Yugi's house.

**…At Yugi's house…**

"So… Where shall I put this Yugi? Up here?" Tea asked and put the huge bag of coffee on a high shelf.

Yugi looked at the shelf and then tried to reach the bag of coffee. He started jumping up and down to try to reach it. "No… That's too high! I can't reach! NO! COFFEE!" Yugi shouted and desperately tried to reach the coffee.

"And you wonder why you're short…" Tristan said. (Aww… But's Yugi's so cute!)

Yugi pouted and Tea put the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Forget the coffee… We have to look for the pharaoh… I hope he's not in danger…" she said.

**…Meanwhile…**

"Hello? HELLO! Where in Ra's name am I?" Yami asked himself. He walked around and sat down. "I wonder if I should try going out again…" he mumbled and opened the main door to the room he was in. He peeked outside and his eyes widened.

"Uh… Maybe not…" he said and closed the door again. "This place is huge… It's like a maze… I'll get lost… Unless… Hmm… No, I don't think the heart of the cards will guide me on this one..."

…**Back to Yugi and the Gang…**

"So… Where do we start looking?" Tristan asked.

"When was the last time you saw the pharaoh, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Err… Some time last night… He said he had to talk to someone. I can't remember who it was though," Yugi replied.

"Oh great… Is it someone we know?" Tristan asked.

"Most likely," Yugi replied.

"Well then, let's call everyone up then…" Tea said and reached for the phone. "Let's try Ryou and Bakura first…"

_Ring Ring…_

Ryou's anserwing machine came on. "Don't you do it! Don't you dare! I don't want to hear it! Don't you beep! If you beep, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!... don't even think about it!... Don't...! BAKURA! Don't send my phone to the Shadow Realm!" said Bakura's voice, followed by Ryou's voice.

**Beep!**

"Err… Hi guys… Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and I were wondering if you've seen the pharaoh lately. He's missing. Call us back if you know anything," Tea said and hung up.

"Well, they're not there. Should we try Marik, YamiMarik and Ishizu next?" Tea asked.

"No… I was just at their place earlier," Yugi said.

"You were at their house? How come?" Joey asked.

"They were having a problem with Ishizu's pythons," Yugi replied.

"Pythons?" Tristan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Long story…" Yugi said and took the phone. "Let's try Duke," he said and called Duke.

His answering machine picked up. "Hi. This is Duke. If you are the phone company, I already sent the money. If you are my parents, please send money. If you are my financial aid institution, you didn't lend me enough money. If you are my friends, you owe me money. If you are Serenity, don't worry, I have plenty of money!"

**Beep!**

"Uh… Hi Duke… We were wondering if you've seen Yami. He's been missing lately. Call us if you see him. Arigatou," Yugi said and hung up the phone.

"Should we try Kaiba?" Tea aasked.

"No way! Let's try Maki first," Joey said and snatched the phone from Yugi and dialed Maki's number.

"Hey Joey, if her answering microwave picks up, don't try to cook food with it. It won't work. I learned that the hard way," Tristan said.

Everyone looked at Tristan with odd faces. Joey went back to his call.

Maki's answering machine picked up. "Hello, this is Maki's microwave. Her answering machine just eloped with her DVD Player, so I'm stuck taking her calls. Say, if you want anything cooked while you leave your message, just hold it up to the phone."

**Beep!**

"Hey Maki. What's up with your freaky message? Anyways, have you seen Yami? He's missin. Call us if ya see anthin. Arigatou, bye!" Joey said and hung up.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Let's try Kaiba…" he said and took the phone. He dialed Kaiba Corp.

_Ring Ring…_

"Hello, Kaiba Corp," Maki said on the other end.

"Oh hi Maki!" Yugi greeted and held up the phone so everyone else could say hi.

"Hi guys. What's up Yugi?" Maki asked. Seto muttered something in the background.

"Uh… Have you seen Yami? We can't find him. We think he's gone missing." Yugi said.

"No… I haven't seen him. Let me ask Seto." Maki said and turned to Seto. "Seto, have you seen Yami?" she asked.

"Not today. Tell the dweebs to look somewhere else," he replied.

"How about you, Mokuba?" Maki asked Mokuba.

"No," he simply replied, not taking his eyes off the screen on his Nintendo DS.

"Gomen Nasai, Yugi. We haven't seen him," Maki replied.

"Hey! Ask her if she can use Kaiba's tracking system to locate Yami's duel disk?" Tea asked in the background.

"Oh yeah… That's right… He took my duel disk with him…" Yugi mumbled to himself. "Maki, can you track my duel disk? Yami's using it…" Yugi said.

"Err… Okay. Hold on a sec," she said and turned to Seto. "Seto can you please track Yami with your duel disk tracker?"

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes but immediately started searching for Yami.

…**Meanwhile…**

"Now what…" Yami said and fiddled with the handle of the…

…

…

…

…toilet. He was in a bathroom. "Maybe the heart of the cards CAN help me… Okay… let's see here," Yami said and drew a card. It was the Dark Magician. He held up the card and said, "Heart of the Cards! Help me get out of this place!" He opened the door and held up the Dark Magician card high. He walked out of the bathroom and into the long open hallway. "This place is huge… How am I supposed to get out?" he asked himself. He held up the Dark Magician even higher and stood there.

…**Anyway…**

After a few minutes, Seto found Yami.

"Got it," he said and Maki looked at the screen. She blinked and took a closer look at the little blinking dot. "Uh… Seto… Isn't that… your mansion?" she asked.

"Of course! Now I remember!" Yugi exclaimed through the phone.

"What?" Maki asked.

"Yami and I went out for some ice cream last night but Yami had to use the bathroom and Kaiba's place was closest so we stopped there. Kaiba wasn't home but Mokuba let us in. Then Grandpa called because he wanted me to help him with something and I forgot about Yami. GAH!" Yugi said and hung up the phone.

"Hello? Yugi? Hello?" Maki asked and then hung up. "I think we can expect them soon," Maki said to Seto who frowned and got up.

"Let's go before they try to break into my mansion," he said and left. Maki and Mokuba followed.

Within a few minutes, everyone was right in front of the Kaiba mansion.

"Hello," Maki greeted everyone. Mokuba also greeted them.

"Hi Maki. Hi Mokuba," everyone said.

"Let's get this over with. I have work to do," Seto said and opened the main door.

Everyone went in and immediately started looking.

"YAMI? YAMI!" Yugi shouted.

"YAMI!" Maki shouted.

"Pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"He's not a pharaoh," Seto said.

"Whatever, man. YAMI!" Tristan shouted.

"YAMI!" everyone shouted.

**…Meanwhile…**

"Come on heart of the cards… Don't fail me! Help me get out!" Yami shouted and continued holding up the Dark Magician and just stood there.

**…Anyway…**

"YAMI!" everyone shouted and continued searching for our beloved pharaoh.

"Ugh… Where is he!" Seto shouted angrily.

"Aww, come on Seto. Don't get mad," Maki said.

"Get glad!" Mokuba added. Maki laughed. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yup… Don't get mad, Seto, get glad!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Gladware trash bags hold everything without spilling!" Maki laughed even more.

"Kaiba, this place is huge! How are we supposed ta find Yami?" Joey asked.

"Maybe we should split up," Tea suggested.

"No way, Tea. I'm not getting lost in this place," Tristan said.

"Good point," Tea said.

"Yami! Where are you?" Yugi shouted.

After a very long thirty minute search, they finally spotted Yami.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S YAMI!" Yugi shouted and ran to Yami.

"YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed happily and ran into Yami. They both fell on the floor, but Yugi was so happy that he didn't really care.

Yami was still holding up the Dark Magician card. He blinked. "Uh… Hello," he said.

"Dude, we looked all over for you!" Tristan said.

"You had us all worried," Tea added.

"Don't do that again, Yams," Joey said.

"Who's 'Yams'?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, Mokuba, due to the mutt's speech impediment, he can't say 'Yami' so he says 'Yams' instead," Seto explained.

"KAIBA! I DO NOT HAB A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT!" Joey shoted.

"Uh… Joey, you said 'hab' instead of 'have'," Tristan said.

"You're not helpin!" Joey shouted.

"Whatever. You found him so get out of my house," Seto commanded.

"Fine. Sheesh you don't have to be such a Mr. Grouchy Pants," Tea said.

Everyone left the mansion, except for Mokuba who stayed in his room to play video games. Seto went back to Kaiba Corp. to work. Tea, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Yami went back to Yugi's place.

**…At Yugi's house…**

"I can't believe the heart of the cards failed me," Yami said sadly.

"Aww, don't worry about it pharaoh," Tristan said. "At least we got you out."

"I still don't see how you got lost though… Couldn't you have tried to find you own way out?" Tea asked.

"I did… but then I got lost in one of the hallways and ended up in the same place I started." Yami replied.

Yugi looked at his answering machine and saw that he had a message. He pressed the play button.

"Saturday, 2:34 PM." The answering machine said.

"Sorry, Yugi, we haven't seen Yami. I hope you find him though… and fast. My crazy Yami ran out as soon as he heard the message and yelled something about finding the pharaoh and torturing him. Bye!" Ryou said and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

"Err…" Tristan said.

"Whatever… I'm hungry," Joey said and headed towards the kitchen.

"COFFEE!" Yugi exclaimed happily and ran to the kitchen

Everyone laughed and made lunch.

**TBC…**

Phew… That took a while to write… I hope you liked that chapter. Hey, I have an idea! Okay, I'm holding a Maki drawing contest. I have her description in my profile, so draw the best pic you can and e-mail it to me. The best one gets a special prize! Wheeeee! I've already drawn a pic of her, but I have to fix it up a little. I'll try to post it up somewhere, soon. Anyways, get your pencils! The contest will end… lemme see… How about March 5th? Does that sound reasonable? Well, please review.


	8. Wheeler Apartment, Joey's Room

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"  
**By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own any random things that appear in this story. I only own some of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story. I also do not own "Planet Omicron Persei Eight"… That belongs to the creators of Futurama…

Special Note: There is a lot of OOCness in this story… Especially, with my OC, Maki. She may seem a little Mary-sue-ish in this story, and I'm sorry if she is… She isn't really a super strong fighter, she does have some fighting skills, but she's not a superhuman… and she is smart, but she's not a genius either… Trust me, I've read fics with OCs that can fly… So please don't patronize me… But hey, OOCness makes for great comedy, so… anyway…

By the way… I'm extending my Maki drawing contest if anyone still wants to enter… I'll extend it until April 12th… which is my birthday… and if I don't get any drawings by then, then I'll extend it even further…

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is with the exception of chapter 7…

**Warning: Randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 8 – Wheeler Apartment, Joey's Room…**

Tuesday, 9:30 AM.

Three days after the crazy day of insane messages and the odd search for the Pharaoh, Joey was happily lounging about his place. Well… he was sleeping to be more precise. He had stayed up the night before to play video games and he was now snoring and drooling all over his pillow. He looked so cute, with his head innocently hanging over the bed and he was wearing nothing but his Red Eyes Black Dragon boxers. (All Joey fan girls scream in delight…)

Three hours later… 12:30 PM…

Joey's phone rang… Rather loudly, I might add.

"GAH!" Joey screamed as he fell off the bed and on his head. (Hey! I rhymed!) "Oww…" he mumbled. The phone continued ringing. Joey didn't feel like getting up, so he let the answering machine get it.

"Hey, you've reached Planet Omicron Percei Eight. Commander Joey Wheeler can't come to da phone right now. He's either savin da universe from some dread, unnamed peril, or perhaps taking a nappie. Leave your name and number after da beep and he'll return your call," Joey's message played.

**BEEP!**

"Hey Joey, sup? This is the dinner you had last night… Do me a favor, man… I'm stuck in your bowels… Do me a favor and take a dump, okay? Thanks bye!" Tristan's voice said over the phone. (Thanks to **Chibi Millenia Phantom** for this idea!)

**BEEP!**

"What the?" Joey asked himself. "Grr… Tristan…" Joey grumbled and got up.

He stumbled into the kitchen and put some waffles in the toaster. Then, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his attractive wild hair. (No, I'm not a Joey fan… I'm a Seto fan… But either way, Joey is still a bishie…)

After brushing his teeth and doing whatever else he needed to do, Joey grabbed his waffles, put them on a plate, practically "bathed" them in syrup, and went to his room to eat. He looked over at his answering machine and the little red light was blinking to signal that he had some messages. Joey pushed the button and played the messages.

"You have 5 messages… Monday, 10:37 PM…" the answering machine said.

**BEEP!**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed maniacally over the phone. "BEWARE! BEWARE OF MY EVIL ARMY OF FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BAKURA! DID YOU FINISH WASHING THE PINK DYE OUT OF MY HAMPSTERS!" Ryou yelled in the background.

"Err… uh… no…" Bakura muttered.

"WHAT! BAKURA! GET YOUR THIEVING BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND WASH MY HAMPSTERS!" Ryou threatened.

"But… but… but I don't wanna!" our beloved Tomb Robber whined.

"BAKURA! DON'T MAKE ME GET ALL 'KUNG-FU' ON YOUR SORRY ASS!" Ryou threatened.

"Damn… You always ruin my fun…" Bakura mumbles and hangs up.

**BEEP!**

"Tuesday, 8:41 AM…"

"Hi, Joey! I'm just calling to say hi. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come by the game shop later… I'm bored… and- hey! Yami! What are you doing? NO! STOP! THAT'S MY COFFEE! GET YOUR OWN! YAMI! SSSTTTOOOPPP! HANDS OFF! MY COFFEE! YYYAAAMMMIII! STOP!" Yugi shouts over the phone. He and the pharaoh were fighting over a cup of coffee. After a short period of yelling over the phone, they dropped the cup and it fell to the floor with a smash.

"AAAIIIIIEEEEE! OW! YAMI! OW! YOU SPILLED THE COFFEE ON MY FEET! OW!" our beloved little Yugi cried.

"Oh no! Aibou! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! I'M SO SORRY! I never meant to hurt you!" Yami cried.

"It's okay, Yami… But uh… Can you please bring me some burn ointment? My feet hurt…" Yugi said.

"Right away, aibou! I'm so sorry!" Yami said.

**BEEP!**

"Tuesday, 10:17 AM…"

"Well Hello mutt. I'm just calling to say… Maki? What are you doing? Maki! MAKI STOP! Why are you poking me?" Seto shouted.

"I'm trying to find it. I know you have one. You have to have one! Everyone has one," Maki replied.

"MAKI! STOP! ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Seto shouted.

"Darn it… I KNOW YOU HAVE ONE!" Maki replied.

"No I don't! Give it up Maki! You're not going to find one because I don't have one!" Seto shouted.

"Hmm… Poke… Poke… Poke… Grr… This isn't working. Seto, take off your coat," Maki requested.

"What? Why?" Seto asked.

"Come on Seto. Please! Take it off!" Maki pleaded.

"Maki! I'm making a phone call here!" Seto shouted.

"JUST TAKE OFF THE COAT!" Maki shouted.

Joey raised his eyebrow… He wasn't sure where this was going and honestly, he really didn't want to find out. But then again, he was interested in hearing Seto lose.

"You're not going to find it on my coat you know," Seto said.

"Haha… Very funny Seto," Maki said sarcastically. "TAKE THE COAT OFF!"

"Ugh… Fine…" Seto said reluctantly and took off his coat.

"YES! Now… to find it… Poke… Poke… Poke…" Maki said.

"Grr… Anyway… As I was saying… uh… What was I saying?" Seto asked.

"Ugh…" Maki slapped her forehead. "You were talking to Joey…"

"Oh right… the mutt…" Seto said.

"GRR!" Joey growled.

"Uh… Yes, as I was saying. I just called to say… GAH! Maki! What the? GAH! STOP! STOP!" Seto shouted.

"Eureka! I found it! SUCCESS!" Maki shouted in victory.

"NO! MAKI STOP! Maki! Hahahaha-MAKI-HAHAHA… MAKI-HAHAHA-STOP! MA-hahahahahaha-KI! MAKI-HAHAHAHAHAH-MAKI-HAHAHAHA! Maki-hahahahaha-STOP! S-hahahahaha-TTTT-hahahahaha-OOOOO-hahahaha-PPPPP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto tried to tell Maki to stop in between laughs.

"Heehee! I did it! I found your tickle spot!" Maki shouted in triumph.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SSSTTTOOOPPP!" Seto shouted.

"HEEHEE! I GOT YOU SETO!" Maki said.

"NNNOOO! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Seto continued laughing.

By now, they were both on the floor. Maki was tickling Seto mercilessly. Mokuba walked into the room.

"Hello… uh… What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh… hi Mokuba!" Maki greeted.

Seto was breathing heavily on the floor. "Damn it… Grr…"

"I told you I'd find it, Seto," Maki said.

"Oh yeah? Well… What about this?" Seto asked and pounced on Maki.

"What? GAH! Oh no! Seto! What are you going to-hahahahahahahaha! AGH! NO! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA-S-HAHAHA-TOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maki laughed as Seto tickled her.

"Help me out Mokuba," Seto said.

"Okay!" Mokuba replied and tickled Maki.

"What? NO! GAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Maki laughed as she was tickled by the two Kaiba brothers.

**BEEP!**

"Err…" Joey said and raised an eyebrow.

"Tuesday, 11:11 AM…"

"Hey, man… It's Duke… I'm hearing rumors that your sister's visiting today. Is it true? Are you going to pick her up? Because, you know, I can pick her up, if you want. I don't mind. So uh, is she coming? Can I pick her up? Please? Call me back dude!"

**BEEP!**

Joey rolled his eyes and ignored the message from Duke. Serenity was coming to visit him that day, but there was no way he was going to let Duke pick her up. He knew what Duke was capable of.

Anyway, the last message on the machine was the one from Tristan that Joey heard while he was half asleep. Joey got dressed and left the apartment to pick up Serenity.

**TBC…**

Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys have made this my most popular story! THANKS! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please Review! I love Reviews! …Huggles all the reviewers… Have a nice day!


	9. Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba's Room

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"  
**By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own any random things that appear in this story. I only own some of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you guys! They keep me going.

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is with the exception of chapter 7…

**Warning: Freakish randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 9 – Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba's Room…**

After the extreme tickle fight between Seto and Maki, in which neither of the two won, Maki went home, Mokuba went back to the mansion, and Seto stayed at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba went on a chocolate eating spree and was on an extreme sugar high by the time Seto got home. After a very long five hours of running around the mansion, Seto managed to catch Mokuba and the servants managed to clean up the huge mess Mokuba had left behind.

Wednesday, 12:14 PM.

Somewhere, deep within the bowels of the Kaiba Mansion, the younger of the two Kaiba brothers was cuddled in the middle of a ridiculously large bed. He was tucked under a light blue silk sheet and only his mop of black hair was sticking out from underneath the sheet.

Suddenly, the phone rang in the dimly lit room and Mokuba stirred in bed but made no effort to get up.

_Ring ring…_

"Mmmuunnnpphhmmm…" Mokuba mumbled and turned over.

_Ring ring…_

"MMPPHHNNN!" Mokuba grumbled and turned over again.

_Ring ring…_

"Shut up!" the cute little boy shouted and chucked a pillow at the phone.

_Ring ring…_

"Grr… Stupid phone…" Mokuba said through gritted teeth and buried his face under a pillow to drown out the noise.

He soon fell fast asleep and didn't hear the answering machine pick up the message.

Three hours later… 3:14 PM…

_Ding ding ding dong…_

Mokuba stirred in bed but refused to wake up.

_Ding ding ding dong…_

"Muuummmnnnpphhh…" Mokuba mumbled and turned over.

_Ding ding ding dong…_

"Grr…" Mokuba tightened the pillow over his head.

_Ding ding ding dong…_

"Grr… Where are all the servants?" Mokuba asked as he sat up in bed, half awake.

_Ding ding ding dong…_

"Oh yeah… Seto told them all to go home last night and to not return until tomorrow… I wonder why?" Mokuba asked himself said and got up.

…**Flashback…**

"WWWWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mokuba shouted loudly as he ran around the long corridors of the Kaiba mansion.

"MOKUBA! STOP!" Seto shouted as he tried desperately to catch the younger hyperactive Kaiba brother.

"IIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMM LOOPY! I'M LOOPY! LOOPY LOOPY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPY!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mooooookkkkuuuuubbbaaaaa…" Seto trailed off and stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it… I hate it when he goes on one of his sugar highs…" Seto muttered and breathed heavily. "I need to cut him off somehow… But how?" Seto mumbled and thought. An idea struck and he ran down to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Mokuba ran straight into Seto's trap. Seto grabbed him and they both fell to the floor.

"HI SETO!" Mokuba greeted, not having noticed that his older brother had been chasing him for the past five hours.

Seto sighed.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Kaiba?" one of the servants asked.

"Yeah… Tell everyone to go home, and don't return until Thursday," Seto ordered.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," the servant replied and went off to tell the other servants.

After a few minutes of lying on the floor for no reason whatsoever, Mokuba crashed and fell straight to sleep. Seto heaved a sigh and carried Mokuba up the stairs and laid him down to bed.

…**End Flashback…**

_Ding ding ding dong…_

"COMING!" Mokuba shouted as loud as he could and headed towards the front door.

He opened the door and stared into a giant industrial sized bag of potato chips.

"Hmm? Oh hello, potato chips… … … … Wait a minute… Potato chips?" Mokuba asked and looked up. "GAH!" he screamed and took a few steps back.

It was actually Maki. She peeked out from the side of the giant bag of chips.

"Hi, Mokuba. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Err… Yeah… Hello, Maki. What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh… Well… Seto kept calling you, but you wouldn't pick up… So he asked me to come over and check up on you," Maki explained.

"Oh… What's the bag of chips for?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, Seto's going to come home late from work today, so I was thinking perhaps we could have some fun today," Maki suggested.

"Okay! Let's go to my room!" Mokuba said and automatically ran up the stairs to his room.

Maki closed the door behind her and went up to Mokuba's room, giant bag of chips in her arms.

"I'll set up the video games!" Mokuba shouted as Maki walked into the room and set the giant bag of chips down on the dresser next to Mokuba's phone.

"Hmm? Hey Mokuba, you have some messages on your answering machine," Maki said.

"What? Oh… Can you play them?" Mokuba asked and Maki pressed the play button.

"Hey guess who this is? You guessed it! Guess what you have to do now? You  
guessed it! Guess what's next? You guessed it!" Mokuba's answering machine greeting said.

**BEEP!**

"You have 8 messages… Tuesday, 6:18 PM…"

"Hey, Mokuba… I was wonderin… Is your refrigerator runnin?" Joey asked.

Silence…

"Hello? Hello?" Joey asked.

"Joey? What are you doing, big brother?" Serenity asked in the background.

"Shh! I'm asking Mokuba if his refrigerator's runnin…" Joey said.

"Oh… I see…" Serenity said.

"Anyways… Hello? Are you there, Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"Err… Joey… Are you talking to the answering machine?" Serenity asked.

"I think so… Why?" Joey asked.

"Joey, that prank doesn't work when you're talking to the answering machine…" Serenity explained.

"Oh yeah! Crap!" Joey shouted and hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

"Tuesday, 7:42 PM…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEWARE, FOOLISH MORTAL! FOR I SHALL KIDNAP YOU, HOLD YOU UP FOR RANSOM, AND THEN KAIBA WILL HAVE TO GIVE UP KAIBA CORP. WITH KAIBA CORP IN MY GRASP, I WILL RULE THE WORLD! Of economy… and then, I'll start my plans to rule THE ENTIRE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"BBBAAAKKKUUURRRAAA! DID YOU FINISH DRYING MY HAMPSTERS?" Ryou asked in the background.

"WHAT? I FREAKING WASHED YOUR RA DAMNED MONGRELS! NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO DRY THEM TOO!" Bakura exclaimed.

"YES, OF COURSE I DO… DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU WERE THE BLOODY ONE WHO BLOODY DYED THEM BLOODY PINK!" Ryou yelled.

"GAH! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THAT STUPID ACCENT! I EVEN BOUGHT YOU THOSE "HOW TO LOSE YOUR FREAKING ACCENT IN TWO WEEKS"…" Bakura yelled back.

"SHUT UP AND DRY MY BUNNIES, MOZART-BOY!" Ryou yelled.

"WHAT! OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST USE ONE OF THE GREATEST COMPOSERS OF ALL TIME'S NAME IN VAIN!" Bakura yelled.

"SO WHAT IF I DID?" Ryou yelled.

"GRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Bakura yelled angrily and slammed the phone.

**BEEP!**

Maki raised an eyebrow. Mokuba continued setting up the video games and ignored the crazy message.

"Tuesday, 8:13 PM…"

"Hey there, cutie…" Duke's voice came in. Maki made a freaked out look. _'What the hell did Duke mean by that?'_ she thought.

"So, how are you, Serenity? Hey, uh… Well uh… Heehee… That is… Err… Would like to… uh… maybe… go out sometime? Would you? Err… So uh… hey… wait a minute… uh… GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH CRAP! THIS ISN'T SERENITY'S NUMBER! GGGAAAHHH! IT'S MOKUBA'S! Err… Hey… uh… Sorry bout that, Mokuba… uhhhhh… BYE!" Duke said and quickly hung up in embarrassment.

**BEEP!**

"Okay… that was… weird…" Mokuba said. Maki nodded.

"Tuesday, 9:25 PM…"

"Hello, Mokuba. This is Tea. Can you do me a favor? Could you please go tell that jerk that calls himself your brother to go stuff his face up his ass! I was just on my way to give Yugi some cookies, and Kaiba just walked by, bumped into me and knocked me over. So then he grabbed my bag of cookies and ate one. Then he had the nerve to tell me that my cookies sucked! So he dumped the bag on the floor and just walked away. WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM! PLEASE DO SOMETHING MOKUBA!" Tea pleaded.

"Kaiba is seriously getting on my nerves. Thanks for listening. Bye, Mokuba!" she said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"Seto dumped her cookies?" Maki asked.

"That's what Tea said…" Mokuba replied.

"But that doesn't seem like something he'd do… He must have been pretty ticked off about something to have done that. Did he seem angry when he came home last night, Mokuba?" Maki asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember," Mokuba replied.

"Wednesday, 8:53 AM…"

"Hey there, Mokuba. Are you feeling better, little brother? Call me when you wake up, kiddo, okay?" Seto asked.

**BEEP!**

"Wednesday, 10:04 AM…"

"Mokuba? Hello? Are you awake yet? Hmm… I guess not… Well, sweet dreams, kiddo." Seto said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"Wednesday, 11:52 AM…"

"Mokuba? Hello? Hello? Are you alright? Still tired, I bet," Seto said and sighed. "You had me really worried last night. You know I hate it when you get one of those sugar highs of yours. Well, call me when you get up" Seto said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"Wednesday, 2:29 PM…"

"Hello? Mokuba? Damn… I have a lot of work to do… I'm going to ask Maki to check up on you, alright? I know you probably can't hear me now, but I hope you're alright. See you later, Mokuba…" Seto said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"He really does care about you, you know… You're the only family he has…" Maki said.

"Yeah…" Mokuba trailed off.

"Oh, that's right! He told me to call him back once I got here!" Maki exclaimed and dialed Seto's cell phone.

"Hello?" Seto asked.

"Hi, Seto. Mokuba's absolutely fine. Yeah… Uh huh… You want to talk to him? Sure…" Maki said. "Here, Mokuba," Maki said and handed Mokuba the phone.

"Hi Niisama… Yes, I feel better… Uh huh… Okay… See you tomorrow then. Bye, Seto…" Mokuba said and hung up. "So Maki… Are you ready to get some butt-whooping?" Mokuba asked.

Maki chuckled. "Sure thing, kid," Maki said and sat down next to Mokuba.

After 4 long hours of playing video games and eating chips, Maki and Mokuba went down to the living room.

"Let's watch a movie!" Mokuba suggested.

"Alright…" Maki said, poured the rest of the potato chips in a bowl and set it down on the living room table.

They sat down on the couch to watch the movie… but little did Maki know what kind of movie Mokuba had picked.

It was a war movie, but it was no ordinary war movie. It was very violent and gory. Maki started trembling a little as the movie got more and more violent.

"Are you alright Maki?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm just a little cold, I think…" Maki said and got up to get a sheet. She sat back down in a nearby loveseat with the sheet around her.

A while later…

Maki was quaking and sweating under her sheet. She squealed in terror and hid under the sheet. She started having one of her flashbacks again and she curled herself up and started breathing heavily.

By the time the movie was over and the credits were going, Seto came home and he walked into the living room.

"Hello, Mokuba. How are you?" Seto said and hugged his brother.

"Hi, Seto!" Mokuba greeted.

Seto walked towards the seat where Maki was. "Maki?" he asked and wondered why she was curled up under a sheet.

Seto pulled the sheet down and loomed over Maki. "Maki? Are you alright?" he asked and touched her arm gently.

"What's wrong? You're trembling. Mokuba, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know… She was fine before… and then… uh oh…" Mokuba mumbled.

"What? What happened?" Seto asked.

"We were watching a movie…" Mokuba replied.

"What kind of movie?" Seto asked.

Mokuba told him and Seto gasped. "Oh no… Mokuba… You know she can't watch those types of movies. She has PTS disorder… They bring back bad memories for her," Seto said.

"I'm sorry Seto… I forgot…" Mokuba lamented.

Seto sighed. "It's okay kiddo," Seto said. Seto leaned in towards Maki and touched her cheek gently. "Maki…"

Maki slowly turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked.

Maki eyes widened. "GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, ROSENKREUZ!" she screamed and pushed Seto. She got up and quickly ran out the mansion and back to her house.

Seto stood staring at the door. "Damn it… I hope she's all right…"

**TBC…**

I hope you all liked that chapter! Sorry about the crazy scene at the end… I just kind of had to put that in. And for those of you who don't know what PTS stands for, it means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder… Well, I better go now before my mom threatens to throw my computer out the window… Bye! Please Review!


	10. Bakura Household, Ryou's Room

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**  
By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I also don't own Planet Omicron Percei Eight. I only own most of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I've reached 200 reviews! I love you guys! You're the best! Reviews keep me going. **I POSTED 2 MAKI PICTURES! They're in my profile… It's down in my OC section, where Maki's bio is… I drew them myself…**

10 CHAPTERS! THIS IS MY 10TH CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

_Italicized _words are thoughts. The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is, with the exception of chapter 7…

And now, the long awaited for, CHAPTER 10!

**Warning: Freakish randomness and possibility of different languages, and this chapter may be a tad fluffy…**

**Chapter 10 – Bakura Household, Ryou's Room.…**

After getting scared out of her mind at the Kaiba mansion, Maki ran as fast as she could. Where? Well…

She kept running and running… in any random direction and she somehow ended up in front of Ryou's house. She was extremely tired and she breathed heavily. Her body swayed around as if she was drunk and her eyes felt heavy. Then, she suddenly collapsed on the ground.

A few moments later, Bakura stepped out of the house with a huge sack of garbage on his back. Apparently, Ryou had somehow convinced Bakura to take the trash out. Otherwise, Ryou would've taken away all of Bakura's "Mozart" CDs.

"Grr… Damn hikari… I wonder if that damn Pharaoh's hikari is this much of a pain," Bakura grumbled as he stepped out. "GGGAAAHHH! What the heck?" he asked himself as he almost tripped over Maki's unconscious body.

"What in Ra's name? Wait… Isn't this one of my hikari's stupid friends? Oh yeah… She's Kaiba's girlfriend. What in Ra's name is she doing on the ground?" Bakura asked himself.

"BAKURA! DID YOU TAKE THE GARBAGE OUT YET?" Ryou shouted.

"SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL AT ME?" Bakura shouted.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID YAMI THAT NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON FOR DYING MY BELOVED BUNNIES PINK!" Ryou yelled.

"Blah blah, your needs…" Bakura said like one of those nagging women that are bored of everything and don't care about anything.

Ryou came out to see what was taking Bakura so long. "Bakura, what the bloody hell are you doi- huh? Is that Maki?" Ryou said and squinted to see Maki's unconscious form lying on the ground. It was pretty dark out.

"Bring her inside, Bakura," Ryou said.

"What? Why me?" Bakura asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Ryou shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Bakura shouted.

"Then get ready to say goodbye to your Mozart CDs. They'll be a nice addition to my classical music collection…" Ryou trailed off.

"NO! Grr… Damn you…" Bakura said through gritted teeth, picked Maki up and brought her inside.

"Here, put her in my room," Ryou said and Bakura plopped Maki down on the bed. Bakura then left the room to save his beloved Mozart CDs.

"Hmm… I wonder why Maki was lying in front of my house like that," Ryou said as he examined her. "She doesn't seem to be injured in any way. I wonder what happened."

Maki's eyes started to open up. She groaned and sat up. She held her head as she looked up at Ryou.

"Ryou? What happened?" Maki asked.

"I don't know. Bakura found you lying on the ground outside our house. Are you okay?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"A little, but my head hurts like crazy," Maki said as she held her head.

"Why don't I get you a nice cup of tea, alright?" Ryou suggested.

Maki nodded, too tired for words and Ryou left the room.

After Maki drank her tea, she instantly fell asleep without a simple thought crossing her mind. Ryou slept on the sofa bed in the living room.

…

The next morning…

…

Thursday, 9:52 AM.

Maki stirred in bed and groaned as she sat up. She was blinded by the bright sunlight that seeped in though the window and she hid her face until she could adjust to the brightness. A few minutes later, Ryou walked in.

"Good morning, Maki. How are you feeling?" Ryou asked with his sweet, sensitive smile.

_Cough cough…_

"Ugh… not too good…" Maki replied weakly.

"Oh dear," Ryou commented and grabbed a thermometer from his room. "Let's check your temperature," Ryou said sweetly and gently placed the thermometer in Maki's mouth.

"102.5… That's not good. You should rest," Ryou suggested and fluffed Maki's pillow.

"Thanks Ryou…" Maki trailed off and went back to sleep. (I'm not exactly sure about the symptoms of PTS disorder... I do know that people with PTS get flashbacks and nightmares but I don't know if they actually get sick from it...)

"Hmm… I need to buy some medicine," Ryou said and left the house to buy some Tylenol. (Woot! Tylenol rocks!)

Meanwhile, Bakura was burning the poor village in his favorite online game, "Trogdor the Burninator!"

**...At the Kaiba Mansion...**

"What? What do you mean she didn't go home last night?" Seto asked with worry on the phone.

"No, we thought she was with you!" Mrs. Kaichi exclaimed on the other line. She was really starting to worry. She paced around the room.

"Where could she be?" Seto wondered. _'I hope she's alright... She'd better be...'_

"Kaiba, you must help us look for her!" Mrs. Kaichi exclaimed in desperation.

"I will Mrs. Kaichi. You know I will," Seto said.

"Thank you so much! Call me if you find anything," Mrs. Kaichi said.

"I will. Bye," Seto said and hung up. _'Where can she be?'_

"Is something wrong, Seto? Did something happen to Maki?" Mokuba asked as he looked up into Seto's worried face.

"Maki's missing... She didn't go home last night," Seto explained.

"What? Oh no! Perhaps she went to Yugi's house or one of her other friends," Mokuba said.

As much as Seto hated to admit it, Mokuba did have a point. She might have stopped at a friend's house. Seto decided to call Yugi.

_Ring Ring..._

Yugi's answering machine picked up.

"Being reincarnated as an answering machine is the worst. Keep your karma clean and your destiny secure by leaving your name, number, message, and the time that you called," Yami's voice said. (Isn't it funny how everyone's answering machine greetings are always changing?)

Seto rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Yugi, change that stupid message. It's a load of crap. Anyway, I called because Maki is missing. She didn't return home last night. I was wondering if you've seen her. Please call me back as soon as you find anything," Seto left his message and thought of whom he should call next. As much as he didn't want to, he decided to call Joey.

Once again, the machine picked up.

"Hey, you've reached Planet Omicron Percei Eight. Commander Joey Wheeler can't come to da phone right now. He's either savin da universe from some dread, unnamed peril, or perhaps taking a nappie. Leave your name and number after da beep and he'll return your call," Joey's message played.

Seto rolled his eyes. _'Moron...'_

"Hello, mutt. I'm calling to ask you if you know where Maki might be. I'm afraid she's missing. Call me if you know anything," Seto said in his business-like manner and hung up.

Mokuba looked up with hopeful eyes. Seto shook his head. Mokuba sighed. _'Maki... Where are you?'_ Seto thought and sighed. He picked up the phone to continue his search.

**...Meanwhile...**

"TROGDOR! TROGDOR! Trogdor was a man... I mean, he was a dragon man... Or maybe he was just a dragon... But he was still TROGDOR! TROGDOR!" Bakura happily sang the "Trogdor" theme song.

"Burninating the countryside, Burninating the peasants, Burninating all the peoples, and their thatched-roof COTTAGES! THATCHED-ROOF COTTAGES!" he sang loudly and turned up the volume.

"When all the land is in ruin and burnination has forsaken the countryside, only one guy will remain... My money's on TROGDOR! TROGDOR! And the Trogdor comes in the NIIIGHT!" he screamed as he sang. Other than his beloved "Mozart" collection, Bakura adored "Strongbad" and all his 'songs,' especially "Trogdor!" (www . homestarrunner . com)

Now, you'd think that with all of Bakura's screaming, Maki would've woken up already, but she continued sleeping. Until...

10 minutes later...

_Ring Ring... _The phone in Ryou's room rang.

"..." Maki slept.

_Ring Ring..._

"..." Maki continued sleeping.

_Ring Ring..._

"Mmm?" Maki mumbled, still sleeping.

_Ring Ring..._

"Huh?" Maki asked as she stirred and sat up in bed. The answering machine picked up.

"_Blood is deep red, evil boogers are green, leave your damn message on this stupid machine. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **BAKURA! ARE YOU CHANGING MY ANSWERING MACHINE GREETING AGAIN?** _Err... No... _**BAKURA!**_Oh crap," _the answering machine greeting played.

**BEEP!**

"Hey, Ryou, it's Tea. Kaiba just called and said that Maki was missing. We were wondering if you might have seen her. Please call me if you know anything. Thanks!" Tea said.

**BEEP!**

"Hmm? Ugh..." Maki mumbled and tried to get up, but she still felt a little dizzy, so she went back to sleep.

Ryou returned a few minutes later.

"BAKURA! TURN THAT INFERNAL MUSIC OFF! MAKI'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ryou yelled. Bakura turned his music down.

"You suck... I've seen you sleep through my music!" Bakura exclaimed. However, he might as well not have said anything at all, for Ryou was in his room checking up on Maki and he had closed the door.

"Grr! Stupid hikari..." Bakura mumbled and went back to playing "Trogdor, the Burninator."

"Hmm... She's still asleep," Ryou said to himself as he put the bottle of Tylenol down on his nightstand.

_'It looks as if I have some messages...'_ Ryou thought and pressed the play button on his answering machine.

"You have 7 messages… Wednesday, 10:18 AM…"

"Hey, Ryou! How are you? I'm great... This is Tea by the way. So how are you, my dear friend? Call me when you get this message. I love talking to my friends! Bye!"

**BEEP!**

"Wednesday, 11:42 AM…"

"Hello? Is this Ryou Bakura? This is Mrs. Parriso from the house across the street. I'm calling to say that your twin brother, Tamura, (she means Bakura) burned my daisies again! This time, I'm sure it was him! I saw him with my own eyes! Please tell him to stop! I need my beloved daises," the old woman said and started crying over the phone. "They're the only thing that reminds me of my dear deceased husband, Henry. Oh, Henry!" she exclaimed and cried hysterically over the phone.

**BEEP!**

"**Grr..." Ryou growled. He hated it when people cried. **_'Note to self: punish Bakura for making a sweet old lady cry!'_

"Wednesday, 3:24 PM…"

"Hello, Ryou. It's Marik. I'm just calling to ask if-MARIK! YOUR SISTER'S DAMN PYTHONS ARE EATING MY PANTS AGAIN! NO! STOP! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PAIR! MMMAAARRRIIIKKK! HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" YamiMarik yelled over the phone.

"Not again!" Marik exclaimed and sighed.

**BEEP!**

**Ryou raised an eyebrow.**

"Wednesday, 4:18 PM…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryou Bakura, I presume? I don't mean to yell but... YOUR TWIN BROTHER DESTROYED MY PRIZE CABBAGES! I'VE WON THE ANNUAL CABBAGE FESTIVAL FOR TWELVE YEARS IN A ROW, THANKS TO MY CABBAGES, BUT NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO ENTER BECAUSE I HAVE NO CABBAGES! I DEMAND PAYMENT FOR THE LOSS OF MY BELOVED CABBAGES!" yelled another one of Ryou's outraged neighbors.

**BEEP!**

"Hello, Bakura. This is your conscience speaking. Is your refrigerator running? If it is, then you better go-" Joey began but was suddenly interrupted.

"Joey! Where are you?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan! Can't you see I'm trying to make a phone call here?" Joey shouted.

"Aw man... Don't tell me you're still trying that refrigerator joke?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah... Why?"

"You still don't get it? That joke doesn't work when you're talking to the answering machine!"

"Oh crap!"

**BEEP!**

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Ryou? My name is Mimi. Well, um... I think your brother hurt my poor kitty," a sweet little girl said and started to sniffle from sadness.

"I'm not sure if it was him, but he looks like a meanie. I'm sorry if I bothered you, Mr. Ryou, but my poor Mr. Whiskerson keeps limping around. Thank you. Bye," Mimi said and hung up.

**BEEP!**

The last message on his machine was the one that Tea left a short while ago. It was the one in which she asked if he knew where Maki was.

"Oh bloody hell! I knew I forgot something. I should've called her parents!" Ryou exclaimed to himself, picked up the phone, and called Maki's parents.

_Ring Ring..._

"Hello? Kaichi residence," Mrs. Kaichi said.

"Hello Mrs. Kaichi. This is Ryou. Don't worry about Maki. She's safe," Ryou said soothingly.

"What? Where is she?" Mrs. Kaichi asked excitedly.

"She's at my house. She slept here last night. She had a dreadful fever when I found her, so I took care of her. I'm so sorry that I forgot to call you," Ryou said apologetically.

"Oh thank you, Ryou. It's alright. I'm so glad to know she's safe. I'll be right over. Can you call her other friends for me, please? They were all worried about her," Mrs. Kaichi said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Kaichi. No problem," Ryou said and hung up. "BAKURA! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME COMPANY OVER!" Ryou shouted.

"SHUT UP! Sheesh, and you yell at me for being loud!" Bakura retorted and locked the door to his room. Ryou rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make a few refreshments. He took the phone with him, so he could call Yugi and the others to tell them that Maki was safe in his house.

A short while later…

"Mmmm… Ryou?" Maki mumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"Huh? Maki! You shouldn't be up! How do you feel?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I feel a little better, thanks," Maki said.

"Well that's good. Oh, your mom is coming over. I also called Yugi and the other guys, as well as Kaiba and Mokuba," Ryou told her.

"Really? So, they're coming?" Maki asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Oh… So, uh, what happened to me? Why am I here anyway?" Maki asked. She had forgotten every trace of what had happened the night before.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't really know myself. Bakura found you lying on the ground right by our front door. You can't remember anything?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was playing video games with Mokuba and we started watching a movie. Everything after that is such a blur," Maki said as she shook her head.

_Ding dong…_

"Oh, that must be them," Ryou said and opened the door.

"MAKI!" Tea screamed excitedly and rushed over to hug Maki.

"Uh… Tea, you're crushing me… Can't breathe," Maki gagged in Tea's bear hug.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry!" Tea exclaimed and let go.

"MAKI! Oh I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Mrs. Kaichi exclaimed, and like Tea, gave her daughter a bear hug. It wasn't as tight as Tea's was though.

"Hi mom. I'm fine. Ryou took care of me," Maki said weakly and coughed. She was still a little sick. Mrs. Kaichi felt her forehead.

"Oh dear! Maki, you're still quite warm!" Mrs. Kaichi exclaimed. Ryou had mentioned that Maki had a fever the night before.

"I'm okay mom, really. Don't worry about me," Maki said.

"We're so glad you're safe, hon," Mai said.

"Thanks guys," Maki said.

Seto walked up to her and she smiled.

"Hey there, Seto," she said.

"HI MAKI!" Mokuba exclaimed and gave her a big hug. Maki smiled as Mokuba let go.

Seto smiled one of his rare smiles and said, "I'm glad you're safe. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry I had you all worried. Hey Seto, what happened to me last night anyway?" Maki asked.

"Well, uh, you had another one of your flashbacks, I think," Seto explained and Maki looked down at the floor.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"You're safe. That's all that matters," Seto said and pulled her into a soft hug.

**TBC…**

Aww… Happy ending… Yay! So sorry I took so long to update. I've been swamped with homework and random tests lately. Thankfully, my Phys Ed teacher was out today, so I got to work on this fic. Please review, I greatly appreciate it! You guys are the best! Thank you!


	11. Ishtar House, Marik's Room

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**  
By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I only own most of the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story. I do not own the Cheese-Its company either.

I am sooo sorry I have not updated in so long. I have been busy with exams and school stuff and I just got out for summer vacation two days ago. Unfortunately, I got sick on the exact same day. What a great way to start… Well, I am feeling better now and I realized I have not updated this one in almost two whole months. So sorry! I hope you like it!

_Italicized _words are thoughts.

The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is, with the exception of chapter 7…

**Warning: Freakish randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 11 – Ishtar House, Marik's Room…**

Friday, 3:17 PM.

"SISTER, WE'RE HOME!" Marik shouted as he, his yami, and Odion walked into the rarely calm and strangely quiet house.

Silence was the reply.

"Ishizu? Are you home?" Odion asked as he helped a limping YamiMarik walk into the house.

"Ugh… You're pathetic… STOP LIMPING!" Marik yelled at his yami.

"IT HURTS, YOU BAKA!" YamiMarik spat back.

"Well, that's what you get for playing around with Ishizu's pythons."

"Playing around? THEY WERE EATING MY PANTS!"

"Excuse me, but before you two start on one of your daily arguments over who is the stupider one, can I just say that Ishizu isn't here?" Odion interrupted.

"Damn, she's probably at the museum again," Marik declared.

"Stupid doctor… Doesn't know what the hell he's doing… I'm still in pain!" YamiMarik muttered. "I should send Ra to-"

"To what? Burn his crops, soil his quilts, and eat his chickens? That didn't work the last time, you know," Marik commented.

"I hate you…" YamiMarik growled.

"I know," Marik said simply.

Odion sighed and slipped into his room to avoid another pointless argument between Marik and his yami.

YamiMarik limped into the kitchen for a snack. "I'm hungry. What do we have to eat around this dump?" His eyes landed on a box of Cheese-Its on the counter. "CHEESE!" YamiMarik dove for the box like an idiot and hit his leg on the counter in the process. "AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed in pain.

Marik rolled his eyes and walked away from his yami, snatching the box of Cheese-Its as he did so.

"NNNOOO! MY CHEESE-ITS! HEY! GET YOUR OWN RA DAMN BOX!" YamiMarik pretty much tried to quote the Cheese-Its slogan.

"No, I don't think so… I'll be in my room…" Marik said and walked away with the box, leaving a moaning YamiMarik in pain on the kitchen floor.

…

Marik walked into his room, plopped down on his silky black bed that had glittering silver sheets and stuffed his hand into the Cheese-Its box to pull out a few of those delectable cheesy crackers. (I love cheese… and be careful around me with Cheese-Its… I get addicted to those things when I am near them. I will stop at nothing to get a box! BWAHAHAHAHA!)

The little red light on his answering machine was blinking. Marik sighed and pressed the play button.

His greeting played. "A is for abolishing the stupidity that is my yami, B is for beating Odion at some video games, C is for cleaning some crap because Ishizu told me to. One of those reasons is why I'm not here. So leave a message."

**BEEP!**

"You have 8 messages… Thursday, 1:18 AM…"

…

"WHOO! Hey, Marrrrrrik! It's Yugi! I'm here with the gang and we're having a coffee party! Woot woot!" Yugi shouted over the loud noise in the background.

"Yugi, ya surrre yur gramps is out?" Joey asked.

"Yup. FREE COFFEE FOR EVERYONE!"

"Wheee! ACK! Oh, crap… YUGI! MY HAIR IS STUCK IN THE WALL AGAIN!" Tristan shouted.

"OKAY! COMING!" Yugi shouted and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"Thursday, 1:39 AM…"

…

"HI MARIK! We got Tristan's head out of the wall!" Tea shouted in a high perky cheerleader voice.

"MOKUBA! MOKUBA, GET DOWN FROM THERE! YYYUUUGGGIII! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HYPER MOKUBA GETS WHEN HE'S AROUND SUGAR? YUGI! YEAH, YOU HAD BETTER RUN! GRR!" Seto yelled in the background.

"Oh jeez. SETO! NO! WAIT! ACK! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME TRIP ON THE-EEEP!" Maki screamed and there was a crash in the background.

"Haha, Kaiba's funny…" Tea mumbled. "Oh no! Maki!"

**BEEP!**

"Thursday, 2:10 AM…"

…

"Hello, Marik? This is Serenity. I'm sorry if," Serenity began and yawned. "I'm sorry if we're bothering you. Everyone is hyperactive from the coffee. I think I'm about to crash. I just wanted to say sorry. Oh, and if you heard that crash during the last call, Maki is okay.

"WHEEE! HI JOEY! HI SERENITY! HI WHOEVER SERENITY'S TALKING TO ON THE PHONE!" Mokuba screamed as he ran around the room.

"MOKUBA! STOP! DAMN YOU, YUGI! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Seto yelled.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"Aw, calm down Kaiba," Yami muttered.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Seto yelled.

"Seto, please calm down!" Maki pleaded.

"NOT UNTIL I KILL YUGI!"

"WHEE! HiSerenity.Whoyoutalkingto?" Mokuba asked quickly.

"Um… Marik…" Serenity replied.

"Ohhhh. HI MARIK!" Mokuba shouted into the phone.

"Um… Sorry, Marik. I'll try to keep these guys away from the phone. Goodnight," Serenity said sweetly and hung up.

**BEEP!**

"Thursday, 2:43 AM…"

…

"Hi, Marrriik. It's Joey! Serenity fell asleep and so did Tea. Hey Mai, you wanna talk to Marik." Joey asked.

"Marik… GGGAAAHHH! NNNOOO! GET THE PHONE AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT PLACE! I WON'T GO BBBAAACCCKKK!" Mai cried and ran around the house.

"MOKUBA! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Seto yelled.

"SETO, YOU'VE BEEN CHASING HIM FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW! JUST LET HIM CALM DOWN BY HIMSELF!" Maki pleaded.

"NO! YUGI, YOU **WILL** PAY FOR THIS!"

"Haha… Kaiba's a jerk. HAHA! Well, bye den." Joey hung up the phone.

**BEEP!**

Marik scrunched his face. _'What is wrong with these people?'_

…

"Friday, 8:52 AM…"

…

"I am… the Repairman-man-man-man…" someone said with a dramatic echoing voice. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

**BEEP!**

Marik raised an eyebrow. _'What in Ra's name?' _He grabbed some more Cheese-Its and munched on them.

…

"Friday, 8:58 AM…"

…

"FEAR ME! FOR I AM THE REPAIRMAN-MAN-MAN-MAN!" the same voice from before shouted.

**BEEP!**

"Friday, 11:41 AM…"

…

(Thanks to **Bunnyfluff** for the idea for this next message!)

"HELLO! MynameisBelindaandIworkatDominoPaperMill. Iwaswonderingifyouneededsomepaperorsomeotherkindofofficesuppiles. So,ifyouwannabuysomething,givemeacall. BYE!"

**BEEP!**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! I AM THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD OF THE UNIVERSE AND ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO MY GREATNESS!" someone yelled.

Silence…

…

…

…

One minute later…

…

…

…

"This is Bakura by the way. Ryou's out doing the grocery shopping. Hee hee. He doesn't know I stashed all the ketchup into his shampoo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, can you ask your sister if I can borrow her pythons? Don't tell her it's for my world domination plans though, because it's not. I have to kill that stupid Pharaoh. Don't tell it's for that either! Anyway, I think I hear Ryou coming. Bye!"

**BEEP!**

"End of messages…"

…

'_Okay… That was… weird.'_

"MARIK!" YamiMarik shouted as he entered the room.

"What?" Marik asked with a mouthful of Cheese-Its, so it sounded like "Maf?"

"I need pants. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"Why?"

"Because we have the same pants size!"

"Ugh… What happened to all of your pants?" Marik asked as he wandered over to his closet and opened it.

"Your sister's baka pythons ate them all!" YamiMarik retorted.

"Great…" Marik replied sarcastically, pulled out a pair of pants and threw them at YamiMarik's face.

"HEY! What'd you do that for?" YamiMarik whined.

"Don't think I didn't see your hand digging into MY box of Cheese-Its."

"Grr… I should send the pythons to eat YOUR pants!" YamiMarik yelled and slammed the door as he left the room.

Marik sighed and plopped down on his bed again. "Why can't I have a nice relationship with my yami like Yugi has with his? I could also trade my yami for Ryou. I'm sure Bakura would love to have my yami as a hikari and I would gladly take Ryou. No… That's a horrible idea. Those two would try to take over the world and kill the pharaoh."

…

…

…

One hour later…

…

…

…

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! MARIK! THE PYTHONS ARE AFTER MY PANTS AGAIN! HELP! MARIK! ODION! SOMEONE HELP! GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! NO! GO AWAY YOU STUPID PYTHONS! STOP CHASING ME! MARIK, AT LEAST LET ME BORROW THE MILLENNIUM ROD! I NEED SOMETHING TO BEAT THEM WITH! HHHEEELLLPPP!" YamiMarik screamed as he ran around the house while the pythons chased him.

"YAMI! THOSE PYTHONS BETTER NOT EAT _MY_ PANTS, OR ELSE _YOU_ ARE GOING TO BUY ME A NEW PAIR!" Marik shouted in reply.

Odion walked out into the hallway and sighed. "Master Marik, I'm going out to buy you some more Cheese-Its."

"Okay. Thanks, Odion. Just don't be late."

"I won't and good luck getting your pants back."

"Yeah…"

Odion left the house.

…

…

…

Five minutes later…

…

…

…

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" YamiMarik continued running around the house with the pythons on his tail.

"YYYAAAMMMIIIMMMAAARRRIIIKKK!" Ishizu's voice rang through the halls as she walked into the house.

"Heh, he's going to get it now…" Marik uttered in his room as he stuffed more Cheese-Its into his mouth. He was watching "The Price Is Right" on TV. "180 DOLLARS! NO, YOU DUMB BAKA! IT'S 180!"

"YAMIMARIK! WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON?" Ishizu screamed.

"YOUR STUPID PYTHONS ARE TRYING TO EAT MY PANTS AGAIN!"

"THOSE ARE _MY_ PANTS!" Marik shouted from his room.

Ishizu whistled and her pythons wrapped themselves around her body in that creepy way snakes do when their masters call them. "Brother! Go take your stupid yami to buy some more pants!"

"What? I'm watching TV!" Marik replied angrily.

"NOW!"

"Awww… Stupid yami… Let's go…" Marik said through gritted teeth as he dragged himself out of the house with his yami in tow. They went to the mall to buy more pants.

**TBC…**

Haha, I hope you liked that chapter. Oh! I wrote it all today! In… let's see… less than five hours! That is a new record for me! Yay! Please Review…


	12. CEO Communication

"**Leave a Message After the Beep!"**  
By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or their answering machines… I only own the messages, as well as my OC, Maki who will appear a few times in this story.

It's been a year and I'M BACK! Well, not really, but I did stumble across an idea for this story in a review and I finally figured how to turn it into a whole chapter. So, this chapter is dedicated to **angeldragonstar7**, who inspired the idea for this chapter.

Also, I was debating about this, but I finally decided that I will not include Dartz in this chapter, even though he technically counts as one of the CEOs. Oh well. Sorry to any Dartz fans out there.

_Italicized _words are thoughts.

The name of the chapter is the answering machine it is, with the exception of chapter 7 and this one…

**Warning: Freakish randomness and possibility of different languages…**

**Chapter 12 – CEO Communication…**

After the crazy "Coffee party" at Yugi's house two days ago, everyone decided to take a break for a while. Seto made it his mission to find and destroy every single form of sugar at the Kaiba mansion while Mokuba slept. Yugi had to buy another huge can of coffee to replace the one that everyone drank. Everyone else just stayed in their homes either sleeping or simply taking naps every few hours or so.

Sunday, 3:30 PM – Kaiba Corporation Headquarters…

Seto Kaiba stumbled into his office after a three-hour long meeting. He had a major headache but still had to work, so he slumped down in his office chair and began typing away on his computer. He soon noticed a small blinking light coming from his office phone. He pressed the play button on his answering machine to see who had called him.

"You've reached Kaiba Corporation! Seto Kaiba isn't here now, so please leave a message when you hear the little beep!" Mokuba's voice sounded from the answering machine.

**BEEP!**

"You have three new messages… Sunday, 1:43 PM," the machine said.

…

"Well hello Herr Kaiba. Zis is Zigfried speaking. I vas just calling to remind you of ze meeting ve have later zis veek. I expect to see you. Goodbye, Herr Kaiba," Zigfried said. (He is annoying but I love his accent!)

…

Seto groaned. He did not particularly like Zigfried, but they were going to discuss something very important at that meeting, so Seto had to put his feelings aside.

…

**BEEP!**

"Sunday, 2:10 PM."

…

"Seto! Seto! Seto! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Mokuba's excited tone said. "You know what? I don't want to ruin the surprise. I'll tell you when you come back home!"

"So, this kid is your st-"

"Maki! I'm still on the phone here!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Bye Seto!" Mokuba said and hung up.

…

'_What was that about?'_ Seto wondered. Maki had accidentally mentioned a kid. Could it be a friend of Mokuba's?

…

**BEEP!**

"Sunday, 3:07 PM."

…

"Hello there Kaiba-boy!" a familiar voice exclaimed jovially in the message. Seto rolled his eyes.

"You seem to have ignored my previous invitations in the mail, so I am calling to let you know that I will be having a little business party this Saturday and I would very much like it if you came. We are the two most influential people in the world of Duel Monsters after all. It would make sense if we had more social gatherings like these, wouldn't you agree? I hope to see you there Kaiba-boy!"

…

**BEEP!**

Seto groaned. He had completely forgotten about the party and he would rather not go. Then again, he had nothing better planned for that day, so he might as well go. _'Perhaps I'll drag Mokuba and Maki along…'_ he thought to himself.

"Whatever…" he muttered to himself and opened a nearby desk drawer, digging around for a bottle of aspirin before returning to work.

…

Sunday, 4:05 PM – Duke Devlin's Dungeon Dice Game Shop, Duke's Office…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Devlin." A pretty young secretary walked into the room and placed a cold glass of iced tea on Duke's desk.

"Thank you, Cherry," Duke said and gave her that sensual smile that usually turned his female admirers into plies of gawking sighing mush.

The red-headed secretary blushed slightly as she tightened her grip around the plan book in her left arm nervously. "You're welcome, sir. Is there anything else you need, Mr. Devlin?"

"Not really, thank you, Cherry. I'd like to ask you a question."

"What is it, sir?"

"You've only been here for a week, but how do you like working here so far?" Duke asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

She smiled back. "I enjoy it very much, sir. The atmosphere here is comfortable and," her cheeks flushed slightly before she continued, "you're very kind to me, Mr. Devlin."

He smiled at her again and nodded. "I'm glad you like it here. You may go back to your desk now."

"Thank you, sir." She bowed her head slightly and scurried out of the office.

Duke smirked and looked down at his answering machine to see it blinking. He pushed the play button.

"Hello, you've reached Duke Devlin's Game Shop. If you are hearing this message, then Mr. Devlin cannot reach you now, but if you leave your name, number and the reason for your call, he will get to you as soon as possible. Thank you," Cherry's voice sounded from the answering machine.

**BEEP!**

"You have two new messages… Sunday, 7:05 AM," the machine said.

…

"AGH! IT'S DUKE! GOOD MORNING DUKE-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU DUKE DEVLIN! YOU ARE SO HOT!" a bunch of girls screamed over the phone.

Duke smirked and listened to the screaming message for another minute. _'Ah, my daily fan club morning greeting…'_ he thought to himself as the message ended.

…

**BEEP!**

"Sunday, 1:32 PM."

…

"Good afternoon, Dukie-boy," a familiar voice greeted. Duke sat up and paid careful attention to the message.

"This is Pegasus, but of course you know who I am, Dukie-boy. I hope you remembered my business party this Saturday. I'll see you there. Have a nice week!"

…

**BEEP!**

…

Duke smiled brightly and called his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Devlin?" she asked as she walked in.

"Clear my schedule for Saturday and make a note of Pegasus's business party for that night."

"Yes sir," Cheery said with a smile and left to adjust Duke's schedule.

Duke's eyes trailed to a picture sitting on his desk and he smiled at the face of a certain petite auburn-haired girl with the loud mouthed blonde brother. He smirked. "I wonder if Serenity will care to join me on Saturday."

He stood and left his office to check up on some of the Dungeon Dice games taking place in various parts of the shop while thinking of ways to ask Serenity to be his date for the party.

…

Sunday, 4:56 PM – Schroeder Corporation, Zigfried's Office…

Zigfried waltzed into his office, his long pink hair flowing behind him. He was closely followed by three beautiful secretaries, all throwing random comments and schedule notices at him in German. Zigfried nodded and sat down at his desk, waving them all away.

"Ah, vat is zis? I have some messages," he mumbled to himself as he pressed the play button on his answering machine.

"Velcome, you've reached Schroeder Corp. I'm not here at ze moment, so please leave a message and I vill tend to your call as soon as possible," Zigfried's voice sounded back at him.

**BEEP!**

"You have two new messages… Sunday, 4:13 AM," the machine said.

…

"I am… the repair-man-man-man-man… Yes! The repair-man-man-man-man!" a voice exclaimed. Zigfried raised an eyebrow in question as the message ended with no further explanation.

'_Vat vas zat?'_ he wondered.

…

**BEEP!**

"Sunday, 3:24 PM."

…

"Good afternoon, Zigfried. This is Pegasus. I'm calling to invite you to a business get-together at my estate this coming Saturday. I look forward to seeing you there. Thank you."

…

**BEEP!**

…

'_Ah, yes! Another chance to speak to Pegasus in person! Excellent!'_ Zigfried thought to himself and picked up the phone to call Pegasus back.

…

Sunday, 6:17 PM – Industrial Illusions, Pegasus's Office…

"Ah, Funny Bunny, you always know how to cheer a man up," Pegasus muttered happily to himself as he walked into his office after watching a three-hour Funny Bunny marathon.

"Oh, well, look at this, I have messages," Pegasus said as he pressed the play button on his answering machine.

"Greetings from Pegasus. I'm so sorry, but I am not in at the moment, so please leave me a message and I'll return your call when I come back," Pegasus's voice sounded from the answering machine.

**BEEP!**

"You have three new messages… Sunday, 3:47 PM," the machine said.

…

"Pegasus," Seto's voice said as his form of greeting. "As much as I dislike seeing your sorry face, I think I will go to your little gathering. I'll see you there. Goodbye."

…

'_Ah, Kaiba-boy, are you always this cheery?'_ Peagsus thought sarcastically and laughed at his own joke.

…

**BEEP!**

"Sunday, 4:40 PM."

…

"Hello Pegasus! I gladly accept your invitation to that party of yours. I can't wait until Saturday! Have a good week and I'll see you Saturday night!" Duke exclaimed.

Pegasus smiled. "Dukie-boy, you'll go far."

…

**BEEP!**

"Sunday, 5:03 PM."

…

"Ah, it is good to hear from you, Pegasus. I am very excited about your party zis Saturday. Yes, I vill be going. I'll see you zere. Have a nice veek! Until zen, Zigfried."

…

**BEEP!**

"Croquet!" Pegasus called.

"Yes, master Pegasus?" Croquet asked as he walked into the office.

"Let's get started on the preparations for Saturday, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

The two men left the office as the sun began setting through the window behind them.

**TBC…**

YES! I finally updated this one! Well, thank you so much for reading. What's Mokuba's surprise? Will Serenity say yes to Duke's invite? Who is the mystery "repair-man-man-man-man"? I know it wasn't as funny as you might have liked. I'm dry on ideas, so anything you can offer will be greatly appreciated. Have a nice day! Until next time! Also, don't forget to visit my forum, please. Thank you. If you guys want Dartz, just let me know, and I'll rewrite the chapter to include him, okay? Thanks!


End file.
